Tortured Lullaby
by astrohuckleberry
Summary: Sequel to Not What She Seems. Bella and Edward have been searching for their daughter for years, looking in every country. But when they have their "wedding" Tanya and her clan come to visit bringing a certain someone. Rated T for language.
1. True To Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**The third story, whoopee! Hope you guys still like my storyC:**

_She's such a rush  
She's such a crush  
She's one in a million  
She's such a rush  
Can't get enough  
She's pumping through my veins  
She's too fun to be so gone with me  
Too good to be true to me_

_She's over my head  
She's all I need  
I'm so strung out  
She's out of my league_

_They don't see  
She's down with me tonight  
(Time to push off)_

True To Me, by Metro Station

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Time goes on and so does my life. I never did return to the Cullens, after I told the Denali Clan about my life story, they insisted I stay with them. Of course I accepted, but I thought I would just stay here for a few days until the Cullens would find me. But I didn't think I would stay for 18 freakin' years!

I'm pretty sure you know me by now and some of you probably think I'm a smart-ass. And your very right.

I lived with the Denali Clan for 18 years and I am at peace for the first time in my life. I didn't shed a tear for exactly 17 years. I became more of a girly-girl, sadly, I'm actually comfortable in sun dresses, ballet flats, or just barefoot. I still have my powers, future seeing, making people faint, and mind reading. Unfortunately, I will never become a full vampire, so Eleazer says, since I have too much human in me. I will live forever as a 16 year old...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"But Tanya" I whined, trailing after her as she walked around the house casually. "I don't want to take piano lessons on Saturday, it's so boring!"

"Melody, you stay on the roof for hours watching the sky! You could at least come down there for an hour or two" Tanya countered, plucking a pink flower from a vase.

"But the roof is actually interesting, and besides! I took piano when I was younger, no need to relive those horrible moments" I argued with a pout.

Tanya whipped around and smiled at me patiently, "Now Melody, if you don't take piano lessons I will be forced to tell you-know-who" She winked.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You wouldn't and _their_ probably in another country by now!"

"I could still locate them" Tanya shrugged, brushing my curly and wind-blown bronze hair back, and placed the flower in my hair. "You have piano in 20 minutes" She said in a rush and disappeared.

"Tanya!" I cried, aggravated, but I knew I lost this match. I stomped into my purple colored room and to my closet. Absentmindedly, I threw on a strapless gray dress with colorful stripes on the top. I slipped into yellow flats and threw myself out the window. Don't be alarmed, I do this all the time.

I caught the roof's ledge and swung aimlessly in mid air. I pushed myself back by my feet as I hit the wall and flipped... All the way onto the roof and landed like a cat. "Cha Ching" I said breathlessly.

"Show off..." Someone snorted. I looked around frantically and saw Irina sitting on the edge of the roof her legs dangling. She looked absolutely breath-taking under the glow of the sun.

"Hey, Irina" I greeted her and sat next to her, indian-style. This was a first, Irina has never come to the roof. Irina always kept to herself and tended to avoid me, she liked me, but my connections with Cullens gave her a sore spot.

"Melody, I need to talk to you" She told me, her golden eyes looking ahead at the forest surrounding the house. The Denali Clan lived in the middle of nowhere, where they can be undisturbed.

"Alright, shoot" I responded, coolly. I lay back on my palms, I always felt free on the roof. It was absolutely amazing when the sun sets, it just knocks the breath out of you.

"Melody, this is important" Irina sighed, suddenly facing me. Her eyes were intense and serious. Eh... Weird. I didn't reply, just get it over with... Yes, I could read her mind, but I do enjoy surprises. Very, very much.

"Melody, we got this in the mail today and, well just look at it.." Irina pulled out a formal card from her pocket and handed it to me. Her eyes were full of worry and she bit her bottom lip like something was going to explode.

I sighed, uninterested as I looked at the front.

_To Tanya and Family_

_From the Cullens _

It was written in beautiful script, but that didn't catch my attention. Why would the Cullens be sending them a formal card? I mean what the hell?

I opened it anxiously and suspiciously, wondering what this was all about. I could feel Irina watching me and her breath came out uneven, she was hyperventilating I assume.

_You are cordially invited to a Black and White dressed Wedding in Honour of Edward Cullen and Isabella Blake. On the date of September 29th at exactly 3 p.m. sharp. This celebration will be held ..._

I didn't need to read anymore to know where it will be held. The same white mansion-like house nestled deep in the forest. I can't believe they lived there for 18 more years, to think someone would have noticed that they weren't aging. And September 13 was next tuesday and today was Saturday. Crud.

But it was weird how they were having a wedding, I thought they already were! Their probably pretending so people won't get too supicious. But why was my mother's last name changed? Another act?

My eyes skimmed all the way to the bottom where both my parents' signatures were written. Absentmindedly, the tip of my fingers brushed over the loops and lines of their signatures. I felt a pang of guilt hit my heart and a little something else that I just couldn't put my finger on. I must wonder though if the Cullenseven knew I was staying with them. Unless one of them ratted me out and broke their promise of not saying any word to them about me staying. 'Cause if they did I would be one mad bi-

"Melody?" Irina said my name urgently, shaking my shoulder, breaking my train of thought.

"Yes?" I said casually, closing the card.

"What do you think, do you want to go?" She questioned, her words coming out in a rush that I could barely comprehend them.

I blinked at her blankly and stared at the card again. The words were staring back at me, waiting for my answer as well. Something was tugging inside of me, wanting me to go and face my demons, but...

"Because if you don't want to go you could just stay here with me, the others are going tho-" Irina said quickly as she saw me frowning slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cried, breaking her sentence. "Your not going, but why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I lost a friend in Forks and I don't wish to see the Cullens, since I bear a grudge over them" Irina said, a bit pompous. A grudge? Wow... Who can hold something like that for so long?

"Oh"

"So, if you don't want to go, I'll be staying with you" Irina shrugged, dusting her hands off, as she sprang up. She held her hand out, waving her fingers patiently, waiting for me to take it.

My eyes flickered to her hand and the card and I could feel the sun setting. The warmthfrom the sun slowly creeping away from my pale skin. Should I go? Yes.. No.. Yes... No... Yes.. Oh, I don't know! I have to go, I had to face the music and stop running away like a baby. I was a coward for running away from my parents, but I didn't know why I ran. I truly didn't and that is the truth.

I also wanted to see Natasha, Kailey, and the new baby. Oh, wait the baby is probably 17 or 18 by now. Wow, time passes quickly.

"Irina.." I started, rising up slowly, eyeing her hand on my way up. "I think I _need _to go, it would probably mean a lot to Tanya and the others. And it might make Edward and Bella happy to see that I'm safe" I do remeber distinctly the day I left, how I left Natasha and Kailey without saying goodbye. The way Bella was reaching towards me, asking me to forgive her, but I turned away. I really needed to make things right, and soon.

I saw a wave of anger cross her face, but she hid it with a sad pout. "But what if Tanya and the others come back without you? What if you decide to stay with Edward or Bella? What if they lock you up somewhere and keep you for themselves?" She asked those what-if questions.

I sighed heavily, Yea what if I don't want to leave? What if they found some way to make me stay? But what are the possibilities of that?

"Don't worry Irina, I'll come back, promise" I smiled, swaying from side to side. My gray dress brushing my legs softly, the material cool on my skin.

"Pinky swear?" Irina giggled, childishly, holding out her chalk-white finger.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Pinky Swear" I replied, in my impersonation voice of Urkel from the old show Family Matters. We linked pinkies and laughed.

Then I suddenly remebered I had piano lessons soon. "Oh shoot, I have freakin' piano lessons!" I shrieked, slapping my head. "Bye Irina, see you later!" I said frantically and launched myself off the roof.

"Alright, bye!" Irina called after me, waving half-heartedly.

I was starting to like Irina, I thought as I landed with a dull thud on the grass. She was pretty cool.


	2. Dear Maria, Count Me In

**Disclaimer: This is starting to get really annoying, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**It took a lot of my strength (and will power) to stop procrastinating and actually focus. So please have patience with me if the chapters are short. I'm only 13 and I like to go on Youtube and Myspace a lot. It distracts me): And Yes, Laurent is dead in this story, so that's why Irina is mad(: **

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

_When the lights go off  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

Dear Maria, Count Me In, by All Time Low

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My fingers brushed along the ivory keys as I played my lullaby. Edward made it for me, and I treasured it deeply, but for I misplaced it. I pressed on the keys softly, my eyes staring at my thin fingers intently. I needed to get all the notes right, I wanted to impress my piano teacher. Ms. Flender.

Tanya got me a piano after I told her of my childhood lessons and just wanted me to improve my skills. God, as if 6 years of pure torturous lessons wasn't enough!

Ms. Fender was a woman of 25 and was very frail. Her eyes were the deepest of greens, standing out under her straight black bangs. She wore her hair in a beret, and quite frankly she was beautiful.

Tanya and Kate lingered behind Ms. Flender as she sat on the sofa, watching me with great interest. Tanya looked at me anxiously, I guess she wanted me to really impress Ms. Flender, probably more than I did. Kate had her hands in her pockets, looking bored. Well, she didn't have to watch if she wanted to, but she insisted.

I was quite afraid of Kate, her hands stung against my skin whenever she experimented her powers on me. It was pure hell!

I finished proudly, not missing a single key. I smiled slightly as I turned around, sliding along the shiny black bench. "Oh, Melody, that was lovely!" Tanya cried, clapping her hands approvingly. But I wasn't really paying attention, I was watching Ms. Flender's reaction.

"Did you like it?" I asked breathlessly, gripping the bench's edge.

"Was that a lullaby?" Ms. Flender asked curiously, leaning forward just a bit. Tanya and Kate leaned in as well, even though they already knew the answer.

"Yes, my father composed it for me when I was a child" I responded kindly, it wasn't a total lie.

"Hmm.. Interesting" Ms. Flender observed, rising from the sofa. We watched intently as she paced back and forth, "I have to say Melody, your very skilled in musical arts" Ms. Flender praised.

"Thank you" I gave Tanya a fake eager smile when Ms. Flender wasn't looking.

"But you just need a little improvement" Ms. Flender said, clasping her hands together and stopping in front of me. "Are you interested in taking more lessons?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." I peeked above her shoulder to see Tanya giving me the thumbs-up. "I guess so" I shrugged, unsure. Well, as long as it makes Tanya happy.

"Alright then, I'll be back next Saturday" Ms. Flender stated firmly, grabbing her purse from the coffee table.

"Actually, Saturday is a bad time" Tanya told her, stopping her at the door. "We have a wedding to attend" I winced at that.

"Okay then, the Saturday after" Ms. Flender said, pulling out a small notebook from her purse, plus a pen.

"Uh... We'll actually be gone for two weeks" Tanya said, looking shameful. BAM! Can't you hear the shock just punch me on the face?

Ms. Flender pursed her lips, "Well then..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was Tuesday and I stood in my room packing a suitcase for two effin' weeks. Last Saturday, Ms. Flender said she would be back next, next, next Saturday. I packed very slowly, taking my sweet time.

We were leaving today, even though it was 3 a.m. in the morning. They wanted to get there early, not wanting to miss a single thing. I mean who knows how many weddings they attended!

"Melody, it's time to go!" Kate called from outside.

I sighed heavily and zipped up my duffel bag. I sluggishly walked outside and they were all in the car already! "Let's go!" Kate cried from an open window, impatiently.

Rolling my eyes, I stashed the bag in the back and slid in next to Kate. "What was taking you so long?" Kate demanded, reaching over and putting my seat belt on, like I would do it slowly as well.

"I was packing!" I said, irritably. Why was I acting this way? It's not like they forced me into this, I agreed to going. I sat straight and made a promise to make this trip enjoyable, even though Forks, Washington was my very own personal hell.

Eleazer started the car and we were off! I shrunk down my seat as I watched as the trees blurred by, waving in the wind. Seeing me off, back to my _wonderful_parents. Psh... Yea right.

I fell asleep along the way, and my dream stunned me. I was in my old room, the same one when I was just a child. Before Bella supposedly died. It was dark, except for the moonlight streaming in through my thin white curtains. I was sitting up on my bed, very very confused.

"I've been waiting for you Melody" said a velvety voice from my right. I whipped my head in the direction of the voice, but found no one. A sudden jolt woke me, and I had a sudden wanting. I wanted to see who was saying those things. But I had a pretty good idea.

We stopped at a gas station and Tanya and Kate made me dress in white. I was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, they said I looked like I was going to a funeral. Well screw it.

While Eleazer looked away, as he gave the car some gas, I struggled inside the car. I threw on a white sundress that went above my knees and matching flats from my duffel bag. Which Tanya, conveniently gave to me. It was a good the windows were tainted black, since these drunk men were gawking at Carmen and Tanya, who were talking outside.

Eventually, after putting on the dress for the 3rd time (The other tries were either backwards and I put my arm in the wrong hole), we were off again. This time I didn't sleep, I chatted with the others, trying to have a fun time.

We talked the rest of the way, until I saw the WELCOME TO FORKS, WASHINGTON sign pass me by. Then we entered the gloomy state and it felt like a dark shadow was enveloped around my heart. Something was catching up to me, I could feel it.

It took Eleazer 15 minutes to get to the white house as some familiar buildings blurred passed my window. Who knows what's going to happen? Was I going to cry again? I won't allow myself to get sucked into the same sadness as last time. I won't.

We spotted the white house and on the way to the driveway, lights and white ribbons were draped among the trees. It was beautiful, I'm guessing Alice did it. She alway overdo things. Always.

As soon as I saw the house a lump grew in my throat. I knew this very well, it meant I was near to tears. We were the first on there, of course. Before any of us could get out the door opened and out came Edward, Carlisle, and Alice. I froze in my seat as the others got out. There they were.


	3. Hello, Hello

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight, Ch'yea!**

**Happy 2009! Oh, um... If you guys want to suggest stories that you would like me to write, there's a very high possibilty I won't refuse. Even though I have a lot lined up, but to hell with that!**

_I opened up my life to you  
I told you everything I knew  
You listened so closely to  
You listened so close when love was just a way out  
But you're going deaf now  
Yeah you turned your head around_

_Hello hello is anyone home?  
Hello hello just pick up the phone  
You'll be sorry to hear I'm doing fine now  
Sorry to hear you're without me now_

_You blew up the world I built for us  
Destroyed our secret universe  
Threw out the trust I put in you  
Making me feel like I've been used  
And now I'm reminded  
That I was just blinded_

Hello, Hello, by Paramore

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ah... Tanya, Kate, Eleazer, Carmen!" Carlisle said cheerfully, patting each of them on the back. "Why, where is Irina?" He asked, peering over their shoulders. His eyes widened in shock as he spotted me frozen in the car. "Oh..."

I smiled weakly, waving halfheartedly. Suddenly, my door slammed open and I was yanked out, knocking the breathe out of me. I was instantly slammed into a hard and petite body, getting the crap crushed out of me. "MELODY!" Alice squealed in my ear, crushing me harder.

She stared at my face in confusion when I didn't respond, her mouth turned into an 'o' when she discovered she was suffocating me. "Sorry!" She squeaked, releasing me quickly.

I collapsed on all four, coughing fitfully. My hand flew to my chest and I could hear my heart sputtering uneasily, "And you wonder why I don't like you?" I snapped, springing up lightly. Alice bowed her head and began walking away.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Just kidding, Alice!" I cried, darting after her and launching myself on her back. Damn, I'm gonna get bruises on my legs.

"I know!" Alice giggled, reaching up and patting my head like a small child, "I see you've gotten fashionable over the years" She said proudly, "AT LEAST SOME PEOPLE CAN LEARN FROM ME!" She screamed, directed to the house.

I laughed and slid off her back, it was probably for Bella. Which reminds me, I peeked at Edward over Alice's shoulder and bit my bottom lip. He was staring right at me, almost glaring.

"Nice to see you again, Melody" Carlisle said cheerfully, noticing Edward's face. He came towards me and patted my shoulder like he did to Tanya and the others. "Isn't it nice, Edward?" Carlisle asked, his voice sounding strained.

"It's very lovely.." Edward muttered, forcing a small smile on his face. I wrinkled my nose and clenched the hem of my white dress in my hand. I stared into his eyes looking for the Edward I knew before I loved, I knew he was there, I just couldn't find him.

"Um... Tanya, do you mind if I disappear for a moment? I would like to see something..." I asked for permission, tugging on Tanya's sleeve. Edward's jaw clenched from the way I asked, like I was asking a parent to go out and party.

"Yes, of course, just be back in 30 minutes" Tanya agreed, waving me off. I knew she could feel the tension between me and Edward. I nodded gratefully and pecked Alice on the cheek before rushing off.

"Don't be far!" Alice called after me, standing on her tip-toes and waving. I waved back and SMACK! Ran straight into a tree, "Jesus, that was a doozy.." I said dizzily, side-stepping it. I walked forward like a drunk, my hand on my reddening forehead.

"Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask, but I could hear Edward as well, worry evident in his voice. I could hear Tanya and the others chuckling, this wasn't the first time I ran into something. I was still equally clumsy and oblvious to my surroundings as I was 16 years ago.

I gave them the thumbs-up and kept walking, the house disappearing behind me. "Damn..." I breathed, feeling my forehead beginning to throb. I could hear the highway getting closer and picked up the pace. I remembered the way Edward would pop out of nowhere, he could have been running after me. But I'm sure he had other wedding crap he had to take care of. Well, at least I saw him.

One down, one more parent to go, I thought sarcastically. The highway came into view and as crazy as it sounds, I risked running across it. Almost getting hit by monstrous truck, but luckily my speed saved my sorry ass. Again.

I took deep breaths as I ran all the way to town, hoping to see some familiar faces, maybe Natasha perhaps. I wondered if they were invited, probably not. I hope though, I wanted to see her badly. Maybe she was mad at me, or worse. Maybe Kailey would... NO STOP!

My thoughts almost sent me crashing into a light post. I slowed my pace and stopped in front of a cafe. I stared at the window, ignoring the people gawking on the other side. I saw my reflection, my hair was windblown and my eyes looked eccentric.

Then the staring of other people became uncomfortable and I stalked off. My flats made dull click and clacks as I walked down the sidewalk. Trying to familiarize the places. I was looking at the sky, again unaware of my surroundings.

KAPLOW!

A blow to my whole body sent me crashing to the ground. Followed by another crash and tools fell in front of me. "Hey, watch it!" A guy's deep voice, cried.

"Look, you blind son of a bi-" I started and gasped when I looked up. The kid looked like at the age range of 17 or 18 and he was tall and muscular. My estimates tell me he was aroung 6'5". He had black hair that had that skater boy's feel to it, and brown colored skin. His skin was almost beautiful. But he looked familiar, his features, his muscles...

He was openly gaping, once I looked up at him. I could tell he was observing me as well. "Oh, sorry.." He muttered, his face turning a bright red.

"No, no, no, it was my fault" I told him, scrambling to my feet and picking up the nearest tool. A wrench. I handed it to him and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks" He said, adding it into an orange bag that he held in his right hand. "Um.. Do you mind if.. you uh.. help me pick up the other ones?" He asked, nervously.

"No problem" I chirped, then froze. When did I suddenly get so happy?

"Um.. Are you okay?" He inquired, looking worried. Why should he worry, he only met me a few seconds ago, wait, he only smacked into me a few seconds ago.

"Yea" I nodded and bent down to pick up a rusty hammer. He bit his bottom lip, uneasily, as he bent down as well to pick up small screws. "So, what's your name?" I asked, truly curious.

He seemed flustered when I asked him, "Um.. It's uh.." He stuttered, scratching the back of his head, turning redder by the second. "It's Aiden, Aiden Black" He blurted out abruptly.

I stopped in my tracks, my hand frozen as it reached for a bolt. "Oh..." I breathed, could he be Kailey's baby?

"What's yours?" He asked, dropping the screws he collected into the bag.

"Melody, Melody Cullen" I said, hesitantly, placing the screws in his hand. My hand brushed against his palm and it was rough and warm.

His eyes bugged out, "Oh!" He gasped, "I uh.. have to go!" He said quickly and ran off. He whooshed by me, a foul woodsy smell filling my nose. Then a theory hit me as I watch him take long strides down the sidewalk.

He looked back at me, his face confused and shocked. "Nice to meet you too, Aiden.." I whispered. I felt the happiness I felt moments ago creep out of me, leaving with him. Weird.


	4. Stop This Song Lovesick Melody

**Disclaimer: Getting sick and tired of this, you know. Don't own twilight.**

**So, do you guys think Aiden imprinted? Oh, did some of you think Kailey's baby was a girl? Okay, I am deeply sorry I didn't update sooner! If you looked at my profile you'll see that I'm grounded. And Still Are. My mother let her gaurd down... So like the sneak I am, I'm writing this. And I'm really close to getting the freakin' flu, life is pissing me off at the moment. **

_You say the sweetest things and I  
Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_(Someone stop this)  
I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing.._

_I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)_

Stop this Song (Lovesick Melody), by Paramore

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a few more minutes of wandering around the town -- and a couple of gasps and gawking from passerbys -- I finally found myself walking up to the Cullen's house. I grimaced when I heard the piano playing and knew the wedding was beginning. Did I really take that long to reminisce?

I sprinted head long to the door, hoping that no one would notice I was gone. I caught glimpses of Edward standing at the alter through the window, I hate to admit it, but he did look dashing. Reaching for the door knob, I didn't realize it was half-way open already. The door slammed open with a big crash and I stumbled in, slamming into something hard as a statue. The statue and I both fell with a loud thud.

I expected pieces of the masterpiece I crashed into, but instead a "What _the _hell?" came from it's lips. My eyes grew wide with realization and I could feel my cheeks burning up. I crashed into the bride.

Even though some strands of hair was out place and the front of her dress was moments from splitting into two, -- thanks to my lovely idiocy -- my Mother was gorgeous. I don't think the make-up was necessary though, even though it was smudged in some places.

"Who do you think you-- Oh!" Bella was beginning to throw a tantrum, but her eyes landed on my face. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to decipher if it was truly me. I doing the same thing. "Melody..?"

I smiled sheepishly, suddenly noticing that the room was dead quiet. I forced myself to look at the people sitting in the rows, and wish I hadn't. Everyone was gawking at my clumsy entrance. My blush deepened when both Emmet and Jasper began howling with laughter.

Everyone else burst into giggles or chuckles of utter amusement at one of the most embarrassing things that ever happened to me! Emmet was ready to fall over with laughter, but was holding Jasper's shoulder for support. Esme had her fingers pressed to her lips, supressing a giggle. Both Rosalie and Carlisle were biting their lips, restraining themselves from laughing their heads off. The only ones not laughing in the room were Alice, Edward, Bella, and I.

Alice was too busy glaring at both Bella and I, she kept going over in her head on how beautiful the dress was and now it was ruined! Edward's lips were pressing into a hard line as he hurried down the aisle to Bella's side. He held out his hand for Bella to take, and she took it without taking her eyes away from my face.

I sprang to my feet saying, "Sorry! Sorry! God, I am so sorry!" My voice had an edge of hysteria to it. "Are you alright?" I asked, stupidly.

"Obviously" Emmet chuckled under his breathe, but I was too worried to what Bella was going to say.

"No, no, no. It's alright, I'm fine" She nodded, looking like she was going to faint. If that was possible that is.

I bit my lower lip, "I'm really, truly, sorry"

"She said it was fine" Edward muttered darkly. I looked up at him, feeling like he just slapped me in the face. "Your seat is over there" He pointed towards the front, but I was too hurt with his tone.

"Edward" Bella hissed, glaring at him. "Stop it, your being very mean to her" Her tone sounded protective. What the hell?

"Bella, she just ruined your dress" Edward told her, motioning to the tear.

"She didn't mean to!" Bella said defensively, "Alice!" She called. Alice hurried over in human-pace, so suspicions wouldn't grow from the other human guests.

"You can fix this right, Alice?" Bella asked her as soon as she was near.

"Of course!" Alice chirped, grabbing her elbow and towing her towards the stairs. Weird enough, Bella flashed me an apologetic smile. But I was still wondering why Edward glared at me like I just kicked Bella in the face. But that would have done more damage to me than to her. His intense glare made me feel horrible and it made me want to cry. But I wasn't going to ruin my 18 year streak of no tears.

I smiled at him weakly and hurried down the aisle, looking for the spot he was pointing to earlier. Even though I didn't look to see. As I spotted Carmen, she patted an empty space beside her. I sat down self-conciously, feeling stares on my back, but the one that seemed to hurt was Edward's.

Sinking into my seat, Carmen took my hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, I feel like I just bombed the house"

For 5 minutes I sat there staring at my flats that had dirt on the bottom. It smeared the carpet every time I moved them. Good.

The piano started playing again and I knew the wedding was about to begin. Again. I didn't bother to turn around and watch the bride walk down the aisle like everyone else did. I just stared ahead where Edward was now standing, a brilliant smile on his face. I gritted my teeth together trying to figure out why he was acting that way earlier. He should have been grateful I even came to this damn shindig.

Bella finally made it to the alter, by herself..? Where was the person suppose to be giving her to Edward? Weird.

Taking Edward's hand, Bella took her place beside him. I wonder how many times they had to play this stupid charade that was pure nonsense. I was pretty much bored out of my mind as soon as it was over. Eleazer or Tanya would nudge me every time I was ready to doze off. Even Rosalie looked like she was going to throw something at me when I was ready to go under.

But finally it was over and we were outside for the party. Hooray. I leaned against a wall beside Eleazer, just watching others dance and mingle. "So, where are we staying tonight?" I asked, trying to make small-talk. I was truly curious though.

"Here" Eleazer shrugged, brushing something off his shoulder. I was about to protest, but Alice appeared out of nowhere and snatched my hand. "Come with me, I need you to meet somebody!" Alice said eagerly. She pulled me through the crowd and I almost crashed into Edward and Bella as they danced around. Luckily, Edward veered to the right, rolling his eyes at me.

I tried searching Alice's mind to see who it was, but all that was in there was how to make origami. "Alice who are you-- Whoa" Alice halted in front of one of the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life.

"Melody, this is Christopher" Alice introduced him, but I was too stunned to respond. He had dirty blonde hair that had the skater boy cut to it. Strands of it fell over his dark red eyes that observed me as well. His skin was the palest of white and it seemed to glow from the light that hung above us. He was a head taller than I and he was gorgeous in his gray tux. I suddenly felt under dress.

"Hello, and you must be the beautiful Melody Alice and the others have been talking about" He said, flashing me a heart breaking smile. I flushed, _This greek God just called me beautiful. _I was also dazzled by the fact that this creature had a british accent!

I suddenly forgot to speak and breathe as I kept staring up at him. A small part of me was screaming, _Speak, idiot, SPEAK! _

I snapped out of my daze and blurted out, "Hello"

Christopher chuckled and Alice looked really pleased with herself. "I'll... just let both of you get to know each other" Alice said slyly, backing away into the crowd.

"Hmm. I don't know about you, but I think Alice was playing match maker" Christopher mused, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. His eyes seemed to be watching the crowd intensly.

"Uh-huh.." I nodded in agreement, too shocked by this creature's beauty to get a full sentence out. My breathe got knocked out of me when his eyes landed on me again.

"Do you care to dance?" He inquired, holding out his chalky white hand. All I could do was nod as I placed my hand on top of his smooth and hard one. He led me to the dance floor and turned to face me, slipping his other arm around my waist. I think I gulped when his eyes bore into mine.

"Hmm..." He mumbled, curiously.

"What?" I asked, my voice coming back to me. He twirled me around, and welcomed me back to his arms, before he spoke. "Your not truly a vampire are you?" He asked softly, leaning closer.

"Only half" I giggled, possibly from a nervous reaction.

"I see... never met anyone like you. Tell me, where are you from?" He questioned, as he led me into a waltz smoothly. I was very unaware with my surroundings at the moment.

"Um.. Alaska..?" I stated more like a question.

He chuckled like he knew something, "Tell me, are you really Edward and Bella's daughter?"

"If I said yes would you think I'm crazy?"

"Possibly" He shrugged, leading both of us into a graceful spin.

I pursed my lips and simply said, "Yeah, I am their daughter"

He smiled once again, not a single hint that he thought I was crazy. "And where are you from?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No where in particular. I'm a nomad, I came across Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Alice when I was in Italy" He responded, a far way look in his eyes. A small part of me wanted to question why was he in Italy.

"How old are you?" I asked, absolutely curious.

"19" He smirked, leaning so close that his flowery scent breath fanned my face. My mouth turned into an 'o'. He suddenly stopped dancing and took a step back, "It was a pleasure dancing with you. But there is so much we can learn from each other, but little time. We must meet again" He said sincerely, his hands dropping by his side.

"Of course" I nodded, a smile spreading onto my face. Christopher bowed his head and spun around, stalking away. I really, really needed to sit down. That felt absolutely surreal.

"MELODY!" A familiar voice screamed behind me. I turned around and I was tackled to the ground by someone scorchingly hot.


	5. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Okay this is my last weekend of being grounded, woohoo. I got on because my mother is tired from work and is asleep (Night shift), and I had to fight my way on with my brother and sister. Who are also grounded, lol (Yea, we get into a lot of verbal fights). And this one might have some mistakes, since I'm waiting to see if my mother will actually come down and find me using it. **

**Okay, this may be a bit too early but your answer will create the plot of the story. Who would you rather Melody ended up with, Christopher or Aiden? I have different plots for each answer, so please tell me which one you want! I also made a new thing for Melody's pictures, including the rest of MY characters.**

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

My Life Would Suck Without You, by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, Natasha!" I squealed, I could feel my cheeks flushing from her body heat. I looked up and grimaced when everyone was staring at us. Even the people stopped dancing to see what was going on. I could see Edward and Bella with their eyes wide open with worry. "Yea, you should get off me now..." I breathed, pushing her off.

Springing to my feet, I observed her quickly. She didn't look like the Natasha I left 18 years ago. Her eyes looked exhausted and I can faintly see bags below them under the make-up. "Melody, Melody, Melody!" She cried, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. God, was she that tall? She must be 6 something by now!

"I missed you so much!" I said happily, as the crowd around us started to thin. People should mind their own business. I opened my arms to give her a hug, but she reached down and smacked me on the back of my head. "God, you don't make me worry like that ever again, you freakin dumbass! Do you have any idea how I felt?" She demanded, but I could hear the smile behind her words.

"Ow... I'm sorry" I said softly, rubbing my head. "I should have called or at least payed a visit" I smiled sheepishly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "Come on! Mom will freak once she sees you!" Natasha stated, pulling me effortlessly. I looked back to see if Christopher was still there, but wished I hadn't. He was sitting at a table his arm around a drop-dead gorgeous girl. My self-esteem plunged to deepest pits of hell. She was no vampire, but she was too beautiful to be human either.

As Natasha dragged me along, I risked my self-confidence by examining her. She had curly blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. Her skin was the color of peaches and her cheeks were tainted a rosy pink. She was wearing a white dress that ended above her knees and a neck-line that plunged above her belly button, with a big bow on the back. Christopher pulled her closer, she was practically sitting on his lap! She kissed him on the cheek tenderly and was whispering something in his ear. He smiled at her lovingly and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

Why was I so down? I was no match for her anyway and he would have never wanted me. I was too plain. I tore my eyes away from them just as Christopher looked up. Looking ahead, I saw Kailey standing beside Jacob, looking bewildered. She looked older, I could see slight wrinkles on the corners of her eyes. Like Natasha, her eyes looked exhausted.

"Melody!" Kailey cried in relief, flinging her arms around my neck and pulling me against her. I hugged her by the waist and smiled widely. "We were so worried about you!" She said into my shoulder, I could suddenly feel my shoulder getting damp. We pulled away and I saw that she was crying. I quickly forgot about Christopher and _that_ girl.

"Oh, Kailey, Don't cry!" I begged, hugging her again.

"Oh Melody! How could you do that to us? Why didn't you ever tell us you were leaving?" Kailey questioned, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"I'm really sorry! It's just I needed to get out of Forks for a while, it was making me..." I was at loss of words. Forks, Washington was a small town, but this was where all my demons were that hurt me. Causing destruction to my life.

"For a while? Try 18 years!" Jacob snorted behind her with a teasing tone.

"Hi Jacob" I said sincerely, waving at him half-heartily. He simply nodded back.

"Jacob, stop it!" Kailey snapped at him, and I restrained myself from gasping when Jacob glared at her viciously, but I wasn't sure if I actually saw it since he composed himself quickly. "Melody, you just have to meet our new son!"

"Yeah, that freaking pain in the butt..." Natasha muttered, flicking her hair out of her eyes. Kailey ignored her and called, "Aiden! Aiden!"

"Oh! I think I've met him earlier!" I told her truthfully, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, but I'm sure you haven't met Rebbecca" Kailey said, her eyes somewhere else.

"Rebeccah?"

"Yes, Aiden's girlfriend. Such a sweet girl"

I only talked to him for a few minutes and yet I felt my heart fall to my feet. I did sort of like him, but he has a girlfriend and it looks like Chris does too.

I bit my bottom lip as Aiden came up, his hand intertwined with pretty girl. Well, there goes my self-confidence. She was as pretty as that blonde girl with Chris! She had straight brown hair and big brown eyes, that eyed me carefully. She clung to Aiden tighter as they came closer and closer, she looked afraid that she would lose him. She was pretty petite and looked really fragile.

"Aiden, sweetie, this is Melody" Kailey introduced us once again, even though I just told her I already met him.

Aiden's eyes widened, but he composed himself quickly. For a second there he looked like he was caught stealing something at a store. "Um, Er, we already met. Earlier. Today" He stuttered, "Nice to see you again" He held out his big hand.

I shook his hand, quickly avoiding any glares from his girlfriend that looked really peeved at the moment. "Yeah..." I mumbled. There was an awkward silence as I occupied myself with staring at my shoes.

Rebbecca cleared her throat and nudged Aiden on his side. "Oh! Yeah, this is Rebbecca" He told me, smiling down at her, but it didn't look genuine.

Rebbecca held out her dainty hand, "His _girlfriend_" She said, almost smugly.

"Nice to meet you!" I said as happily as I could. I shook her hand and I think she used too much force. I pulled my hand away quickly and took an automatic step back.

Natasha eyed me, "Melody, are you okay? You look kind of sick" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! I'm fine, I'm just going to find Alice..." I trailed off, what I really wanted to say was. "I'm just going to find Alice before Rebeccah here pulls my hair out" But I don't think she's strong enough.

I kissed Natasha and Kailey on the cheek and mumbled a goodbye. I waved to Rebeccah and Aiden half-heartedly, and nodded at Jacob before walking away speedily. I found Alice talking to some guests and they walked away with dazed smiles just as I approached her.

"Alice..." I hissed, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look at me.

"Oh, hey Melody!" She chirped, pecking me on the cheek.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me Christopher had a girlfriend? Then my hopes wouldn't have been so high..." I mumbled the last part self-consciously.

Alice smiled at me sheepishly, "I'm sorry! I just wanted you to meet him! And besides, I don't think he should be with her anyway! She's a very needy human" Alice snorted, waving it off.

So he really did have a girlfriend, I was just trying to get confirmation. Sighing heavily I stared to walk away, "I need to go lay down..."

"Then just go lay on the couch inside!" Alice called after me.

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered, deciding that I would lay in the car instead. As I walked to the front of the house I noticed how dark it was without the twinkling lights. It must be 7:30 by now. I found the silver car on the driveway and yanked the door open. I slid inside, closing the door behind me.

I layed on the leather seats and closed my eyes. I cursed myself for even trying to imagine myself with any of them. In seconds I was gone...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I could feel tires squeaking below me and the rush of the wind. It sounded like I was moving, What the hell? My eyes snapped open and I could see the trees speeding by through the window. I shot up onto a sitting position and gasped when Bella and Edward were in the front seat.

"What the hell?" I screamed, and their heads snapped back in surprise.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bella demanded, dumbfounded.

I must have got into the wrong car... Aw Snap.


	6. It's Over

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

I'm freeeeee! You have no idea how relieved I am to finally get to typing. Goodness. So how you been? I am most grateful to you readers. You have been reviewing even though I didn't update much. I'm very sorry to you guys. I'll try to watch my mouth next time, hahaha, (very not likely).

**Fact: Did you know I based Christopher off of William Moseley from Narnia: Prince Caspian. Aha. You know the hot blonde? Yep, yep, yep. Just love it.**

_We've run out of words we've run out of time  
We've run out of reasons really why we together  
We both know it's over baby bottom line  
It's best we don't even talk at all_

_Don't call me even if I should cross your mind  
Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages  
Let's just call it quits it's probably better  
So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause_

_'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed_

_It's Over, by Jesse McCartney_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

I grimaced, just leave it to me to do stuff like this. "Melody, w-wha-what.." Bella seemed to be baffled, making me more and more suspicious. I hated being alone in the car with only the two of them, the tension between Edward and I was pretty high, you could practically see it. I thought that when I returned Edward would be a lot nicer than this, and Bella would be the mad one.

I did run away when she tried welcoming me back in her life.

"Couldn't you smell me once you got in?" I inquired, crossing my arms across my chest.

If vampires could turn red, I'm sure Bella could be as bright as a tomato by now. "We were, er, a bit preoccupied" Bella admitted sheepishly. Right. Occupied, sure, sure.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Honeymoon" Bella replied, smiling at Edward lovingly, who didn't look back at her. He just stared at the road ahead, his eyes tightening.

"Alright then, I"m sure with the speed your going at" 75 mph precisely, but creeping higher and higher. "That you could get me back home and get to the airport in no time"

"Too late, were almost there" Edward scoffed, shaking his head.

"Then how am I going to get home?" I complained, measuring my physical casualties if I opened the car door and flung myself out. They weren't so good, it would be another trip to the hospital. As usual.

There was a long, tense silence as I pondered the thought. Then suddenly, Bella's face lit up and she looked like she just discovered something brilliant. "Edward, is this why Alice gave you the ticket? So Melody could come with us?" Bella asked eagerly, grabbing his arm, demanding his attention.

"Alice!" I hissed under my breathe. She knew I was going to end up in their get away car, and gave me no heed of warning! Oh, if I see her I'm going to...

"Oh, Melody! Your going to have so much fun with us! It's like a family vacation!" Bella cried merrily, clapping her hands together.

I stared at her in disbelief, "Hold on! I didn't say I would agree to this! And when did we call ourselves a 'family'?"

Bella's face fell slightly and Edward finally turned to look at me, "Please, it would make both Bella and I happy?" His cheerful voice was both strained and forced. It's like all the love he felt for me before I left disappeared. Dissolving into thin air, and all was left was hatred. Pure, furious, hatred. His face was both expecting and hoping for a no.

"But it won't make me happy" I retorted, reaching for my cellphone in my pocket. I'll just call Eleazer and ask him to pick me up at the airport. Then I could spend the remaining 2 weeks, free from Edward and Bella. I would enjoy that and Edward would too, I can easily tell.

Bella reached for my hand and I recolied automatically, she frowned and her fingers grazed the leather where my hand was seconds ago. "Honey, please?" She said softly.

I stiffened and her words hit me straight in the gut. She had no idea that what she told me hurt, badly. It's like what happened 18 years ago with Gemma never happened. Like the worst things never occured and she and Edward didn't shatter my now fragile heart.

She looked at me pleadingly, her hand slowly retreating back. I knew she wanted me to go badly, but what would happen? Will I be the same person when we come back? Will I be able to return to Irina? Will Edward be less of a jack ass? Not likely.

I huffed and leaned into the seat, my eyes darting out the window. I grinded my teeth together, Bella already knew my answer. She squealed with both delight and victory. "What is it, love?" Edward asked her.

"Charly just decided she would come" Bella shrugged, smiling smugly. She turned around in her seat and I could hear the grin in her voice. When she used my old nickname it felt like another punch, but to the face this time. The way she was acting hurt me. It's like she forgot all things that she has done to me.

Edward glanced at me through the rearview mirror and for a second he looked apologetic, but it was dark in here. My imagination is a bit wild. Just because I agreed to this didn't mean I was going to enjoy it.

"Where are we going anyway?" I muttered trying to sound uninterested, but my curiousity probably gave me away.

"Secret" Edward told me, not even a hint of viciousness in his voice. Surprising me just a bit.

I kicked his seat, but the only thing that shook was the chair. "Whatever. How long are we going to be.. gone?" My teeth clenched together at the thought of being alone again. That meant we were going have to talk about the past.

Gross. It would probably get gooey and they'll something that would either make me run away or cry. "A few weeks probably" Bella shrugged, "But if you weren't going Edward and I would probably gone for even more" Bella chuckled, it looked like she was enjoying an inside joke that she didn't care to share.

"A few weeks?!" I cried, now I was ready to have a panic attack. "B-but Eleazer said that we were supposed to be going back to Alaska in 2 weeks!" I shrieked like a spazz.

Bella started giggling nervously, "Yeah, I was hoping you would forget about that" She said truthfully.

"What? Were you hoping that when we get back I would stay with you guys?" I asked them coldly. Bella and Edward stayed silent, the only thing I could hear was the tires agaisnt the road. "HELL. NO."

"Melody..." Edward started, knowing this was the point that I would start ranting.

"You thought I would stay, didn't you? Hell no, hell no! I'm sorry to crush your sick little fantasy, but there is no way in hell I would ever forgive you for what you've done!" I screamed directly at Bella. I heard a low growl escape from Edward, but I ignored it. "I mean, God, you erased your memories just because you hurt too much? Did it ever occur to you how that would hurt _me? _No! Because you just did it! And you also threw me into a ca-"

"Enough Melody!" Edward yelled at my face, cutting me off. I slid back into the seat, "Enough! Your not the only one hurting right now! Your acting like the universe revolves around your pain, but it doesn't" He spat. "And..."

Before I could hear the rest I blacked out.

_I could hear a faint but exasperated voice, but my vision was blank. It was just black all around me, I could only hear a familiar voice._

_"We can't workout, your a vampire and I'm a werewolf" With each word the voice grew louder and louder. I didn't know why, but I heard a loud shatter and the left side of my chest felt empty. I could feel something like cold splinters in my stomach, piercing me. _

_"It just isn't meant to be" Came the voice again. Then I heard a loud tearing coming from somewhere very very close. Then I heard sobbing, painful sobbing. It hurt to even hear it. Their pain sounded worse than mine, 10 times worse than mine._


	7. Umbrella

**Disclaimer: Last time I'm doing this. I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! Your reviews is the encouragement I need to keep typing. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't put up the new pictures of Melody, it slipped my mind. I'll get it on A.S.A.P.**

**Fact: I based Melody's looks on Emma Roberts. Personally, she is very stunning.**

_You had my heart  
And we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because..._

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things,  
Will never come in between  
You are my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard_

Umbrella, by All Time Low (Originally by Rihanna). **Their version is fun to dance to.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Conciousness returned to me and I was surprised that I was even walking. I didn't even open my eyes which was seriously weird. I noticed that Bella's hand was around mine and she kept me close to her body, walking briskly. Considering we were in the crowded airport, already. Edward was walking beside me, keeping the same pace as myself. He was pulling a black suitcase and to my shock, my bag was slung on his shoulder.

Alice. I wonder why I couldn't see it?

Bella was still towing me behind her, and they didn't seem to notice that people were gawking at us as we passed. Edward had to shake off a couple of women asking him where the bathroom was, it's amazing how desperate and pathetic people can get around here. Nor did they notice that I was fully conscious now.

"Look Mommy!" A little girl cried, pointing at my face. "Her eyes are weird!" I loathed people that criticized my appearance.

I looked away from her self-consciously. "Don't worry Melody, were almost there" Bella told me quickly, as we pushed our way through a crowd. Wow, she actually knew I was awake. Great.

I was quite shocked she was even talking to me, from the way I yelled at her earlier and all. I deserved punishment. Wait, I did receive some screaming from Edward. His was much stronger than mine though. Much, much stronger.

I glanced at his face and saw that it was expressionless. His eyes were unreadable as he scanned the signs above quickly. I wondered what he was thinking, I really wanted to get inside his head, but I resisted the urge to do so. He must be saying meaner things in his head.

We finally reached our terminal and people were beginning to board the plane. I narrowed my eyes at a digital sign above the entrance and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. It stated in orange letters that the flight for France.

France? Why France? It isn't that gloomy over there, what the hell are they up to?

It is their honeymoon, I thought as I watched Edward hand the dazed woman at the front our tickets, They could do some inappropriate stuff in France. I shuddered at the thought and knew I had to make some ground rules once we got there.

Bella led us to our seats and I swore I saw a man topple off his chair when he saw her. We were all the way in the back near the bathrooms. Gross. I didn't want to hear toilets flushing as we flew.

We stopped in front of a set of 3 seats and tensed when Bella sat me in the middle. This is not good. I didn't want to sit next to Edward, especially when he was cruel! "Bella, don't you wanna sit next to Edward?" I asked, my voice a bit desperate.

"No thank you, don't worry he won't bite" She winked at me playfully, patting my hand gently. I gulped and stole a glance at him. He was looking straight ahead, his face forced into a weak smile. I don't think he liked the seating arrangement either. What was Bella getting at here? I think he does want to bite my head off.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

25 minutes later the plane was airborne and I was uncomfortable as ever. I was starting to get to a conclusion that the only reason that I was in the middle was because they didn't want to risk me running away and disappearing. Once in a while I would catch Bella and Edward watching me intensely, waiting for me to make a move. But I sat still in a tense position. My shoulders were hunched and my hands were clasped together between my knees.

I was starting to get really annoyed as well. A woman that was seated on the left side kept stealing glances at us, it was really pissing me off. She would look at us with curiosity and she was trying to figure out in her head if we were a family. I would glare at her viciously whenever I got a chance. People should mind their own business, I don't want to be part of this "family".

Minutes ticked by, but it felt like I was in this seat for hours. I yawned sleepily, but kept my stiff position. Bella reached over and pulled the bar separating us between the seats. I watched her as she whipped a pillow from below her seat and placed it on her lap. Oh hell no.

Awkwardly, she put her arm around me and tried to push my head down on the pillow, gently. She failed. "What are you doing?" I hissed, pulling away from her. I hit Edward's arm and flinched away.

"I just thought since your tired, you could probably rest your head on my lap" Bella admitted sheepishly, placing the pillow back under her seat.

"I'd rather be shot in the hea--" I shut my mouth instantly when Edward sent a glare down my way. "I'd rather not, thank you" I responded stiffly.

Bella smiled at me and turned away to look out the window, to the dark night sky. Sighing heavily, I crossed my arms and leaned into my seat trying to get comfortable. I shut my eyes and hoped that I would fall asleep and wake up in the same position.

"Um, excuse me?" Said a soft curious voice causing me to open my eyes. It was the same woman that was pissing me off with her staring! God, if she doesn't return to her seat I'm going to...

"Yes?" Edward said, smiling at her in his 'dazzling' way. The woman blushed a deep red and she looked like she was talking to an angel. Some angel. Over her arm I could see a man in the same row as this woman, glaring at Edward angrily. HAH! It was probably her husband!

"Um, er, Um... I'm s-s-sorry but.. but Is she your daughter?" She stuttered. Oh what the hell! She and I didn't miss the cautious look that was exchanged between Edward and Bella. Of course they'll say no! I'm probably much less important than the damn secret.

The woman opened her mouth to apologize for even asking but Edward cut her off. "Actually, yes. Yes she is" He said proudly, making me sick to my stomach. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

I wanted to punch him in the mouth right there! The woman looked flustered as she discovered this piece of information. She mumbled a thank you and I noticed a hint of disappointment. She returned to her husband that immediately started interrogating her.

I hissed under my breathe and ducked way from Edward's arm. I shot up and headed towards the bathroom, completely and utterly pissed! "Where are you going?" Both Edward and Bella demanded, I could hear the concern shadowing in both of their voices. How cruel of Edward to do that to me after he yelled at me!

"I'm going to brush my teeth" I lied through my teeth, stomping into the bathroom.


	8. Poppin'

**Umm... I might not be able to update on weekdays, my parents are hiding my laptop from me. I have the new Melody pictures up and I have two possible songs for her lullaby.**

_You've got me poppin' champagne  
I'm at it again  
Caught up in the moment  
But not in the right way  
I'm falling in between  
Tearing up at the seams  
We're just aiming to please  
And aesthetics don't hurt one bit_

_So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to_

_Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?_

_You've got me thinking that  
Lately I've been wishing  
The television set would show me more  
Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest  
I strip down my dignity  
They can take all of me  
But they won't ever take what I still believe_

Poppin, by All Time Low

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I locked the door with a _click_ and whirled around to face the mirror. Edward is so confusing! First he hates me and now he's toying with my feelings by playing charades in front of that woman! Why isn't he just man enough to just tell me how he really looks at me. Does he hate me, does he l.. l.. lo.. love me?

Why aren't I man enough to just shut the hell up and be more accepting? Leaning against a wall, I closed my eyes and placed a hand on my forehead. I wish I didn't come, I wish I just stayed with Irina, then I wouldn't have to be on a plane to France. Never in a million years did I think we would reunite like _this. _

I stayed in that bathroom for a length of time fighting and debating with my thoughts and feelings. I finally concluded that I have to make the best out of this vacation and try to make peace with my parents. I mean, what do I got to lose? Right, everything.

I unlocked the door and slipped outside. I spotted Edward's head poking out of one of the aisles, his worried face relaxing as I sauntered down the aisle. Wringing my fingers nervously, I sat back down, feeling the tension building up again. Edward relaxed beside me as I sat back down and focused his eyes ahead once again. Like what happened with that curious woman never happened.

Bella on the other hand, was eyeing me expectantly. She knew I had something to say. Bella took my hand and said, "What's on your mind, Charly?"

I sighed, will she ever stop? I haven't really forgiven her for the last time I was in Forks. "I'm willing to give this vacation a chance if you guys agree to some... terms" I murmured, trying to keep my voice nice and even. Bella's face brightened, "Really? Hear that Edward?"

For once Edward didn't look at me in that mad way. His face softened as he looked down at me. "I heard clearly, love" Edward told Bella in a muted tone.

"What are these terms, honey-bunch?" Bella asked, eagerly. I cringed at the wretched word she used to call me.

"No stupid nicknames, it's humiliating. Especially if you use it in public" I muttered in disgust, noticing that woman was still staring at us.

"Then what do you want us to call you?" Bella asked a frown plastered on her face.

"Melody is fine. So is Charly..."

"How about Honey, or Sweetie, or Darling--?"

"Alright! Alright, but that's it!" I allowed.

"Anything else?"

"A lot more" I sighed.

Most of the terms were pretty stupid, but it was the only way I can only enjoy myself. Like I can go anywhere independently -- with a cellphone --, since _this was_ a family vacation, they had to act like one. No public affection between them, only cheek-kisses and hugs are allowed. And absolutely, unconditionally, no sex! Unless I'm at least 4 miles away. Now that one had a bit of issues.

Edward agreed to it after a moment, but Bella wouldn't give in. She grabbed Edward's arm and practically pushed him into the bathroom. They were quarreling in there for a good 15 minutes about that term. I even caught bits and pieces of it. Like Bella saying, "Edward, I have needs!..."

"Bella, love, I'm sure we could work this out..."

Got a kick out of those. I was laughing so hard the stuardist had to come over and tell me to shut up or I'll wake the other passengers. Told her to screw herself... No, not really. Bella would have probably rushed out and scold me. That would be the biggest public humiliation I'd ever get.

Eventually, they came back and seemed to be very peeved with each other. They both sat down with a harrumph and told me to go on stiffly.

"... And lastly, I'll be nice is he is" I finished, jerking a thumb at Edward. There was a long awkward pause as they thought over the last one. I saved that for last, because I was actually working up the courage to say so. As time passed on I was beginning to have thoughts that Edward wouldn't agree to it.

"Fine" He said finally, his eyes seemed far away.

"Thank you" I murmured and smiled up at him. He didn't return it, but I could see that he really wanted to, but I don't think he could.

Bella clapped her hands together and started going off about how much fun we'll have. It made me sort of sick when I've gone over the conversation in my head. Was I actually going to enjoy myself for the benefit of them? When did I care about their feelings? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Edward's phone began to ring.

He took it out in a flash and was muttering into it. I watched with curiousity as his face hardened and his eyes tightened. "It's for you" He said, as softly and kindly as he could.

I took the phone from him unwillingly, clearly confused. "Hello?" I said, hesitantly.

"Melody!" I heard Natasha's familiar voice on the other line. Her voice sounded strained and exhausted like her eyes at the wedding. It sounded sad and dead, but she still forced the enthusiasm.

"Oh, hey!" I responded, trying to ignore her voice.

"What happened you like disappear--" She was cut off from a loud crash in the background. It was followed with screams of profanity and screams of agony from familiar voices. Natasha was silent as I listened to the shouting.

"How could you, how could you?!" A woman's voice screamed, her voice cracking on the last word. She sounded like she was crying.

"How could I what? I didn't do anything!" A man's voice countered angrily.

Another loud crash followed and I could hear the sobbing. "Um... I gotta go" Natasha croaked into the phone, she sounded like she was crying as well. "My parents are... are.. I just have to.. go"

I was in complete shock as the line went dead. Was Jacob and Kailey fighting? What did Jacob do?


	9. Cry

**Hello, sorry it took awhile to put this up. I was going to write this on saturday night, but... I fell asleep.**

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed?  
'cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should've never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

Cry, by Rihanna

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I gulped as I shut the phone, "Here you go" I croaked, handing Edward his phone back with a shaking hand. "Jacob and Kailey... are fighting. . .?" I told them, stating it more like a question.

Something was wrong, the last time I was in Forks Jacob and Kailey reunited and were in love. They would barely leave each others side and they seemed inseparable. Their flames of love is cooling down, I can feel it. But what did Jacob do to make Kailey cry? Kailey loved Jacob more than anything, I know that for a fact, but does Jacob love Kailey more than anything?

"This has been going on for awhile now, we should do something Edward" Bella said in muted tone, she said it like I wasn't even there.

"Awhile? How long?" I questioned in a whisper. That explains the way Kailey looked at the wedding. Then I suddenly remembered Natasha, she's probably going through a rough time now. I should be there for her. All those memories of the wedding unexpectedly brought up the faces of Christopher and Aiden.

I flinched at the thought of both of them having girlfriends. Pushing thoughts unwanted thoughts to the back of my mind, I brought up Natasha's exhausted face. She looked terrible, it looked like she hasn't gotten any sleep in days. I distinctly remembered how it was slightly red, but you couldn't really tell from the make-up. I also recalled Jacob glaring at Jacob like he hated her.

I gasped, I've been so naive. I should've known something was going on when Jacob looked at Kailey like that! But I was too preoccupied with my feelings toward Aiden. Unexpectedly, a low growl escaped my lips, surprising both Edward and Bella, including myself.

"Do you know why their fighting?" I asked, this is probably all Jacob's fault.

Edward sighed beside me, "It's nothing you should concern yourself into. Why don't you get some rest, it's going to be a long flight."

I glowered at him, "I can't, the possibilities would keep me awake"

He stared back at me thoughtfully, considering if he should tell me or not. He looked like he wasn't going to budge so I turned to my mother. Ever since I was a child, if I asked in a certain way she would be a total push over. Now, it's time to see if I still have it in me.

"Mommy, can you tell me?" I asked innocently, putting my hand on her arm. I was pushing my luck here, but I stared at her and jutted my lip out... Just a bit.

Bella bit her lower lip, looking agitated. She stared back at me, her mouth opening slowly. "Er... Um... Melody... Please, don't" She said softly, trying to let me down easy.

I snatched my hand away and fell back into my seat. "Fine then, I won't bug you about it anymore" I sniffed, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. That was exactly the words I was hoping she would say. Now all I need is her sympathy and she'll be putty in my hands.

Seconds passed and I finally heard Bella groan. I opened my eyes as innocently as I could and I saw Bella looking at me ready to spill.

"Alright, alright. Kailey thinks that Jacob has imprinted on this woman and has been sneaking off for the past few weeks to see her. He has been making up excuses to leave her sight" Bella said, her eyes staring at the ceiling the whole time.

I looked at her in confusion, I understood the part where Jacob was sneaking off to see a woman but I didn't understand why. "What the crap is impending?"

"Imprinting" Bella corrected me, "Imprinting is like love at first sight for werewolves. It's something that you can't see coming it just... happens! Imprinting finds your soulmate. Once you imprint there's no going back. Personally I think it's a bit creepy, but for them it's like the best things that ever happened to them. Whoever they imprint on will love them back as much as they love them. It's like two puzzle pieces made to fit each other, it just works" She explained as best as she could.

I heard myself gasp silently, "Kailey thinks Jacob imprinted on someone else?"

If this happened now then that means Kailey isn't Jacob's true other half. He was basically blind with love, maybe the reason he loves her is because she is the mother of her children. I needed to be there for Natasha and Kailey. This was very hard on both of them.

"Sometimes I think Aiden and Natasha is the only reason they aren't apart right now. Their the only thing keeping them together" Edward mumbled beside me.

Running my hand through my hair, I felt a lump grow in my throat and something prickling the back of my eyes. I wanted to cry so badly for Natasha and Kailey, but I just couldn't. I felt sick to my stomach and very wrong. How could Jacob do such a thing? Poor Kailey. Poor Natasha. Poor Aiden...

"Melody, baby, listen to me. You must stay out of this. This isn't your fight, this is between Jacob and Kailey, you must stay out of it" Bella told me sternly, taking my face into her hands. It felt weird when she touched me like that, especially when her hands were cold and hard. I was used to her warm and soft hands. And when did we get to touching each other affectionately? And when was she allowed to call me baby?!

"No!" I hissed. "What about Natasha and Aiden? Ever since Kailey took me from that damned adoption center, cared for me, and be there when I needed someone she _is_ my business. Whatever concerns her, concerns me as well. She protected me as best as she could, and I will protect her as best as I could"

Something clouded over Bella's eyes and her hands dropped to her lap. She eased herself back into her seat and she bowed her head, "I thought you forgot about that adoption thing" She mumbled sadly.

"Of course not, that was one of the worst thing that's ever happened to me!" I snorted unhappily.

"Melody, I forgot to tell you this, and it's a bit overdue, but... I'm really, really sorry" Bella whispered, facing me again. My chest ached when I saw her pained face.

"I apologize as well" Edward stated gently.

"F-for what?" I said, trying not to sound too surprised. Even though I could think of a few things off the top of my head.

"For ever letting you go"


	10. How Could An Angel Break My Heart?

**Hello, Yea I meant to update it this on Monday or so --since I hid the computer from my parents--, but I had homework and I've been really tired these days. **

_I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me_

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didnt he catch my falling star  
I wish I didnt wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

_I heard here face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in may  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he used to smile at me  
I hope she doesnt make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me_

How Could An Angel Break My Heart?, by Toni Braxton

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Were here!" Bella declared cheerfully, opening the door to our hotel room. I was awake the whole time on the plane ride, worrying my head off for Kailey and Natasha. I was so drowsy on the way to the hotel, I missed the lights and sights out in the dark streets. I was somehow pissed at myself for being human.

Now here we were inside a cold room, lit up by lamps on the bedside table. I may have been drowsy, but I didn't miss the big king sized bed in the middle of the room, which was probably the only bed in the room! I cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, A SLEEPOVER?"

"Your the only one that's going to sleep tonight, so we figured we save some money and get a room with only one bed" Bella told me, steering me towards the bathroom, "Now go get and get into your pajamas, your practically sleep walking"

"B-b-but..." Was all I could say once she closed the door on me in the bathroom to change. "But you have a lot of money!" I screamed at the door.

"Quiet down, you'll wake the others" Edward told me as I saw his shadow pass the door. I huffed in dismay, it was 7 p.m. Even french people don't sleep that early! Right?

Quickly changing into my favorite flowery jammies, I opened the door and found Bella and Edward laying side by side on the bed. "That's it, I'm getting another room" I said flatly, stalking towards the door. Grabbing Bella's purse on the way.

Before I even reached the white door, Bella popped up in front of me, her hands restraining me from going any further. "Melody, we'll get off the bed. Just please don't do anything stupid" She said cautiously, taking my shoulders and turning me around.

Edward was now sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, "Go ahead, it's all yours" He said encouragingly.

Dropping the purse on the floor, I hissed "I'm watching both of you"

I crawled onto the bed and slipped under the covers. Once my head hit the pillow, I instantly and officially hit the dirt.

_Flashback_

_"E-excuse me?" I choked, as I gone over my head what Bella just told me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. NOW SHE TELLS ME?_

_Bella threw her arms around me shoulders and pulled me closer, "Melody" She said gently. "The last time you were in Forks, I know it didn't seem like I love you, but you have to believe that deep down I really, really did"_

_"People are starting to stare" I hissed, I could see an audience from the corner of my eye._

_"Melody, please take this seriously"_ _Bella said sternly, pulling away. _

_"I am taking this seriously!" I whined, I think the lack of sleep was getting to me. I didn't usually whine like this._

_I felt Edward's hand find it's way to my shoulder and he turned me around to face him. "Melody, it may not seem like it right now, but I had moments where I missed you" He said softly._

_A lump was growing in my throat, why were they telling me this now? Why couldn't they tell me this when we were alone? If I started crying now it would just embarrass us all._

_End Flashback_

That moment lingered in my unconscious mind as I slept, but what haunted it was my vision in the car earlier. Who was that? Whoever said it sure made someone cry, but I couldn't see a thing. So there was no way I could see who it was, but the voice was faintly familiar. And it hurt my chest to hear the unbearable sobbing after the words left the lips of the person with them.

I'm not sure if I was awake or not, but I heard Edward and Bella talking. It seemed real, but it seemed like a dream as well. I could feel their freezing temperatures radiate from their bodies as I lay between them.

"... Edward don't ruin it for me, please" Bella whispered angrily, I felt her shift onto her side, her breath fanning my cheek.

"What?" Came Edward's confused reply. I was confused as well, ruin what?

"Your anger towards her is driving her farther away from us. We lost her twice I don't think I can bear losing her again. She's my baby, and she's your baby too" Bella hissed the last part, and I could tell she was pretty mad.

"Bella, she hurt you every time she left, and I can't stand to see you depressed like that!" Edward countered exasperated.

"I deserved both of it! The first time we gave her to that orphanage, we hurt her! What kind of parents are we to hurt our child like that? The second time I really deserved it, I erased my own memories to forget the pain she caused me. But I was selfish to do so. After I saw those videos, I tried to ask for her forgiveness, but she knew better not to. She was smart not to! When she left that second time I realized the pain I caused." She ended breathlessly.

"You also erased your memories for Gemma. I wonder how she felt about that..." Edward said softly, and I felt his cold fingertips touch my cheek.

"Poor Melody, she must have bottled it all up. We can't tell her anymore about Gemma, Edward." Bella lifted my limp hand and placed it on his cheek. After a long silent pause she whispered, "Edward you have to promise me not to tell Melody about Gemma's lullaby"

"Why not, I don't think we should keep secrets from her anymore. It'll just end coming out and hurting her more.."

"True, but I don't think she should find out anytime soon. You did burn that lullaby right?"

"I believe so"

Edward made Gemma a lullaby too? And how come I'm not allowed to know about it?

"Good. Edward, do you think Melody will change her mind about living with us again?"

"Don't know. She has her mind set on leaving with Eleazer and the others though. So you probably have to do some work if you want her to stay"

To my utter shock a short whimper escaped my lips. Bella and Edward stiffened beside me. I felt Bella's cool lips press on my forehead and she whispered, "I love you, Charly."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The next morning, I woke to a door closing shut. My eyes still closed, I felt stiff and I don't think I got much sleep. And something freezing like ice and hard as stone was wrapped around me. I tried wriggling myself free, thinking that the blanket was just wrapped around me tight.

This was too much effort for a blanket, I thought with a gasp. Finally, I opened my eyes and gasped loudly.

My face was pressed against Edward's shirt and his hands were around me. "Good morning" He said casually like nothing was wrong.

"Let go of me!" I complained, breathlessly, punching my fist against his chests. Only giving me bruises.

"I need to talk to you" He finally let me free, but held my fists. His eyes bore into mine and he looked dead serious.

"Where's Bella?" I choked, my eyes sweeping around the empty room. With no sign of Bella.

"She's getting you breakfast. Now listen to me Melody, this is important"

I stopped squirming and looked him in the eye, waiting for him to tell me.

"What I said yesterday was very insensitive towards your feelings. I should have been more accepting of you, not get mad too easily. I only said those things because I was protecting Bella."

"So?" I snapped, I didn't want this.

"Therefore" He sighed, "I'm sorry and I love you more than anything. You and Bella both. I will always protect you because you are my daughter"

I didn't have enough time to react, because Bella burst through the door carrying a plastic bag that had something that smelled delicious. "Breakfast time!" She declared, and before I knew it Edward was beside her. Kissing her cheek, and that was the end of our conversation.


	11. Trouble

**OMG, Melody's so lucky. 1. Her dad is dazzling Edward Cullen. 2. She gets to go to France. Always wanted to go to Europe, especially London(: **

_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
and my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse  
I can't stop callin her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean, damn, whats not to adore?_

_I've been playing to much guitar  
I've been listenin to jazz!  
I call so many times  
I swear, she's goin mad_

Trouble, by Nevershoutnever!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After I ate breakfast and got dressed, we set out to explore France. Edward rented a car, and it was a bit too flashy for my taste. It was silver porsche. I saw a couple of tourists snapping pictures nearby. But I had to wonder how he got such an expensive looking car. Probably a lot of sweet talk and money, and they must have been a woman.

But that didn't shock me, what stupefied me was the weather. Instead of it being warm and sunny like I predicted, it turned out to be foggy and windy. "What the _hell_ is this?" I moaned, looking up at the clouds that hid the sun.

I thought Paris was usually pretty hot during September! I turned my attention to Bella who had a smug smile on her face. I think they did some planning before we got here. Glancing at the gaping tourists, I stiffled a giggle.

A small boy lifted a camera to snap a shot of Bella who was getting into the car, but his mother told him no. In a strange and dazed voice. "You ready?" Came Edward's smooth voice.

Without waiting for my answer, he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the car. We've been on better terms, ever since this morning. It was a little awkward at first, but we got around it.

Eventually, we got in the car and set off to the wonderful places of France. I didn't even bother looking out, the fog will just depress me, it'll remind me of a place I know too well... So I entertained myself with watching their skin sparkle, whenever a ray of light would stream through the tainted windows.

France or not, Edward was still not obeying the speed limits. And whenever we had those round abouts, I was sick to my stomach once it came to the end. It felt like a rollercoaster! "Melody, how old are you?" Bella asked me, as we got closer to the Eiffel Tower.

"Your Mother!" I cried, "Your supposed to know how old I am!"

Bella stayed silent for a moment, "I haven't really been a mother to you..."

"Don't even start, please! Alright? I'm 16, but in human years... I'm well. Let's put it this way, I'm supposed to be married and have at least a few gray hairs."

"Oh" Edward and Bella breathed in unison.

"So, are you staying 16 forever?"

"I'm not sure. I'm also half-human, you know. I still could get old and die"

Bella flinched at that and the speed of the car was a bit faster. There was moment of silence until Edward announced, "Were here..."

We stopped at a place called the Champ Elysees. It was a shopping district with cafes as well. As we walked along the pavement, looking through the windows, I noticed how attached Edward and Bella were to each other.

They held hands all the time, and whenever one had to use both hands for something, the other would just keep their hand on the others shoulder or back. It looked as if they were committed to not leaving each others side at all.

Bella gave me a small smile, and put her arm around my shoulder. "I'm curious Melody, have you forgotten about your fluffy friends?" She asked, looking ahead.

I gave her a look of confusion, "My what?"

"Bella..." Edward warned, "Don't do it, please"

"Do what?" I asked suspiciously, turning around and walking backwards.

"Don't you remember?" Bella said anxiously, leaning forward. "You know, Lave--"

"Melody, watch out!" Edward cried, cutting Bella off.

"Huh?" I turned around and nearly smacked into a light post. Whirling around it, I ended up still crashing into something. Poor kid, didn't see it coming to him. He was holding out an ice cream cone for a picture, but it smashed onto my shirt.

"Oh shit..." I hissed under my breathe, as the substance seeped through my shirt and onto my skin. Sending shivers down my spine. The small child sniffed and closed his eyes, and before I knew it he was bawling.

Edward and Bella froze in their spots watching the scene unfold. My cheeks grew warm and red, as I bent down to comfort the child. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said quickly, "Stop crying, please, stop crying! I'll buy you a new one!" I glanced at Edward to help me out here.

The parents were already rushing towards the child, saying something like "Watch where your going, you blind bat!"

As soon as the child heard his mother's voice he opened his eyes and stopped crying. I could hear his breath catch when he saw me, still rattling on about how sorry I was. "Your eyes are pretty..." He said with a thick accent, I couldn't put my finger on.

"I'm sorr-- Wait what?" I stood up straight and stared down at him. No one, other than someone related to me said my eyes were pretty. I was too baffled to say a decent 'Thank you'. I wanted to say, "You made my day!" But I couldn't.

The mother was now embracing the boy, saying "What did you think you were doing?"

Before I could find the words, Edward appeared by my side with Bella beside him. He was holding an ice cream cone and was holding it out to the boy. "My wife and I will like to apologize for our daughter's actions. She didn't mean to crash into your son, I hope you will forgive us" He said, grinning kindly. Bella and I watched in amusement as both the parents and son nodded at him slowly.

It was like the parents' anger drained out of them. As they walked off, stealing glances from time to time, I looked up at Edward. "You have to show me how to do that" I breathed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

So far we spent 4 days in France and there was only one sunny day. Today. While my parents were back at the hotel, doing god-knows-what, I was at the Eiffel Tower, taking a nap. Edward drove me here and said to call him when I wanted to go back.

Both of them didn't even object to me going off by myself in a place I barely knew. Weird. Now here I was, laying on some grass, looking at the big blue sky. A couple of people were napping against trees, while families played with each other.

I reminisced through the other 3 days and smiled. I had a good time so far, and Edward and I didn't even scream or glare at each other. Hah, that was an accomplishment. We went to the Louvre where we saw the Mona Lisa. Then we went to this beautiful castle, and we took a lot of photos....

**BRING! **

I groaned, as I slid my phone out of my pocket. It was probably Bella calling again, she would call me every 15 minutes to check on me. And she would sound so out of breathe, and she also sounded like she'd rather be doing something else.

Without looking at the caller ID, I answered it. "Hello?" I said in a monotone.

"Melodypleaseyouhavetocomehome!" Came Natasha's frantic voice. She said it so fast I could barely understand her.

I sat up instantly and responded, "Natasha, slow down! What is it?"

"Melody, I'm sorry, but please come home!" Natasha sobbed. I could hear the suffering in her voice and felt so bad. I've never heard her cry like this.

"Why, what is it?"

"My Mom and Dad! They might be getting a d-d-d---"

"A D-divorce?" I choked and by the way she sobbed louder answered my question. I gulped. If I left it would just ruin the family vacation with Bella and Edward, and hurt their feelings by just disappearing like that. If I told them, I knew they would stop me by saying "Stay out of their business!"

But if I didn't Natasha would be in so much pain, and she needed someone to be there for her. Argh! Why is this so complicated? But is it really, is it really that hard to make a decision?

"Don't worry Natasha, I'm coming" I told her flatly, and shut the phone without hearing a response. I ran for the nearest taxi. Bella and Edward will understand. Natasha is like a sister, so I'm positive they'll understand why it was important for me to leave without telling them.


	12. Walk You Home

**Lalalalala.**

_Slow down, what's on your mind  
It's alright, I'm on your side  
I hate to see your injury, I wish that you could transfer all  
Your pain to me  
Stay here, it's ok to cry  
Let me, help you make it right  
Let's turn up the radio, let the bands remind you that your not  
Alone  
We all get low_

_Even the brave they depend on someone  
The moon only shines with the help of the sun  
It's not as safe when your walking alone  
I'll walk you home_

_Suns out, but it feels like rain  
So I will, illuminate your day  
I'm afraid I'm losing it, what's it gonna take for me to get  
Through this  
We'll get through this_

Walk You Home, by Karmina

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I arrived at the airport and fled to an open check-in desk. The woman at the desk, eyed me cautiously as I slammed against the counter. "Um... May I help you?" She said slowly, looking around for any of my luggage. She had a french accent, but it was barely noticeable.

"Yes!" I responded breathelessly, sweeping my curls out of my hair. "I would like 1 ticket to Forks, Washington. You know, in America?"

She raised a quizzical brow at me, "Sure, where's your Mama and Papa, then I'll give you the tickets."

"What?!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air in annoyance. "What do you need them for?"

"I need their consent so you could board the plane by yourself" She responded coolly, clasping her hands together.

"LISTEN LADY!" I screamed, catching everyone's attention nearby. I slammed my hands against the counter and leaned forward, "You get me a ticket and get me on that damn plane or I'll punch you so hard you'll wake up and your clothes will be out of style! It's the ticket or an "anonymous" illegal crime in seconds." I was now laying on my stomach, my feet dangling behind me.

Her eyes were wide with fright, "H-how old are you..?" She asked shakily, her fingers reaching for a black phone off to the side.

"That's better" I smirked, sliding back to my feet. "I'm 16, for your information" I tapped the computer in front of her.

I watched her in amusement as she dialed numbers on the phone. Her fingers were shaking like a frightened chihuahua. In sudden realization, I heard the many voices of people's thoughts. They were very confused and scared to what had just happened.

I flushed and whispered, "What have I done?"

"Uh... Security?" I heard the woman say nervously, making me look up suspiciously. She wouldn't. But she would, I saw the plan forming in her mind. "There's a 16-year-old girl here, threatening to hurt me"

My mouth dropped, threaten is such a strong word. How about pretend, I think that's better. But I can't worry about that now, I have to worry about the fact that I might not be able to get out of here and get to Natasha. And worse, they might even tell Bella and Edward. HOW TERRIFYING! Now _I _was shaking like a horrified chihuahua.

This gives me memories of trying to escape at an airport last time. I never got out! Emmet ended up dragging me out, embarrassing the hell out of me.

Before I knew it a tall and lanky man wearing a serious uniform came up to me. "Is there a problem here?" He asked, positioning his hands on his hips.

I froze in front of him like a deer caught in the headlights. What was I supposed to do now? Natasha is waiting for me on the other side of the globe to comfort her, and make it all better. Then it hit me. Like a baseball smacking into my forehead. Another devious scheme to get me out. Probably my only ticket out of here.

I dropped to my knees and bawled into my hands. Now, I wasn't ready to break my tearless streak, so I settled for moans and pained cries. Everyone around me gasped. "All I wanted was to get to my dying mother, so I can see her! For heaven's sake, if I don't get on a plane now I might not ever see her again. It might be too late! I will lose my only mother!" I moaned into my hands.

"How about your father, is he not there, no?" The officer said uncomfortably with his thick french accent. I could tell he didn't like this kind of publicity. Especially when people stopped in their tracks to watch the scene unfold. My cheeks were turning hot and red from this as well, but I you gotta do what you gotta do.

I looked up at him trying to look innocent and griefs stricken. "You see sir, he left before I was born. And I tried looking for him here in France because my Mother wanted to desperately see him. So you must get me on that plane, I need to see my mother before she is.. is.. Oh, I just can't say it!" I cried, burying my face into my hands again.

"I know how you feel!" I heard the woman at the desk say aloud.

"You do?" I said, looking up and looking way too normal. I composed my self quickly and said hoarsely, "I mean, you do?"

She nodded sadly, "I was supposed to board a flight to see my ill mother at a hospital in London. She was dying of a disease you see and I needed to get to her quickly. But unfortunately, my flight was delayed and I when I got there I was too late. 3 hours late precisely. I loved her dearly..." She trailed off.

There was a silence between us, but I could hear the sympathetic whispers around us with my sensitive ears. "Sir, clearly there is no trouble here. I'm sorry I made you come here all this way. You are dismissed. I'll assist this young lady to a plane" The woman winked at me.

Hope flooded inside me as I slowly rose to my feet. "Really, thank you so much!" I squealed, running to the counter and hopping up to give her a hug. She patted my back uncomfortably.

The officer grumbled something in french and walked away in annoyance. I pulled away from the hug and watched as the woman walked around the counter to stand in front of me. "Now let's get you on that plane, so you could see your Mama, yes?" She said, taking my hand leading me away.

I smiled at her genuinely, "Yes please. I owe you one, thank you very much"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I was seated in a first class part of the plane and couldn't help but feel guilty as I looked out at the clouds. I was airborne for about 4 hours and the sun was beginning to set. I turned my phone off as soon I was seated, and tried not to notice the 30 miss calls blaring at me.

My stomach tossed uncomfortably. Guilt was beginning to eat me alive. I could feel it creeping around inside me, but this wasn't for me. Which made me feel a bit better. This was for Natasha.

Then I thought of Bella and Edward. I bet they would have called Alice to search for my future, but I don't think she would've seen it. Because Natasha is a werewolf and my future is intertwined with hers. With an exhausted sigh, I leaned back into my seat and waited eagerly for sleep to come and get me.

I wanted to be released from the guilt and worries for just an hour or two. I really needed it. I ran my hands through my hair, and closed the window shut. Missing the beautiful sunset and just settling for the dark and empty cabin.

As I closed my eyes I thought of that kind woman who brought me here. She assisted me all the way to the plane and told everyone working on the plane, that I didn't require a ticket. I'm not sure how she convinced them, but she did it. That just added onto my guilt, her mother really died and never came back. My story was partly true. Bella did die, but came back to me. Edward did leave before I was born, but I found my way back to him.

With these thoughts I fell into a dreamless sleep. Relieved of everything for now, but I knew they would attack me once I woke....

"Excuse me?" I heard a soft urgent voice say. Someone was shaking my shoulder causing me to wake.

"Wha-what?" I blurted out, looking around stupidly. To my utter shock the cabin was nearly empty, while other passengers tried to file out.

"I apologize to wake you up, but we have arrived to our destination. And we require you to exist through that door" She pointed to a man wearing a bright yellow shirt who was exiting through an oval-sized door.

"Oh sorry" I said quickly and stood up. I walked passed her mumbling a 'thank you'. As I walked out of the plane and out into the waiting room, where other passengers waited to get on another plane. I thought of how I slept through the plane ride. That was quite an accomplishment for me.

But somehow the guilt didn't hit me. Yet.

I can't believe I made it though. I made it all the way to the airport in Phoenix. _Holy shit, that's a plus!_ I thought happily. To my surprise I was actually skipping to the lobby. I stopped immediately when people were staring at me.

Turning a bright red, I walked out of the airport quickly where the sun dawned down on me. I found myself in the parking lot, and didn't know what to do next. Was I supposed to jack a car? Use the money Edward gave me to get a taxi?

Maybe I should just get a taxi, jacking a car was too risky. Especially with cameras everywhere. I was about to cross the street, when a bright, familiar yellow car parked in front of me. I flinched back with a small yelp. Uh-oh. It's Alice. Now I'm screwed.

The window rolled down, showing a face half-hidden under the shadows. A face I didn't expect to see. "I thought I'd find you here" Said Christopher smoothly, sending waves of shock through my body.

His hair was wind-blown and his eyes were bright red. I had to keep in mind he had a girlfriend, so I had to resist the temptation to reach out and touch his face. To make sure he was really here, and not just a part of my wild fantasy.

"Christopher, where did you come from?" I questioned, amazed that I could still talk.

I saw him shrug his shoulders, "No where in particular," He responded, "I just thought you needed some help."


	13. A Night To Remember

**High school Musical 3, was my type of movie. My words after the movie was, "I think I just got razzled and dazzled by Zac Efron (I usually don't)." And everyone else was like, "What the hell?" There is nothing wrong with liking HSM movies, I think they have catchy songs. HAH! You probably think I'm a freak.**

_Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?  
Wheres the mirror?  
I think this tux is too baggy  
Too tight, it makes me look weird. _

_Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?  
Dont know, but no one better wear the same dress as me  
Its the night of our nightmares  
Its the night of our dreams  
Its too late to back out of it.  
Hey, makeovers, massages.  
Dont know what a corsage is.  
Been waiting all our lives for this. _

_Its gonna be a night (cant wait)  
To remember (aw man)  
Come on now, big fun (alright)  
Its gonna be the night (I guess)  
To last forever (lucky us)  
Well never ever ever forget_

A Night To Remember, by High School Musical 3 Cast.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

We sat in the car in awkward silence, Chris was over the speed limit as we headed back to Forks. So many questions were swarming in mind, wanting me to just come out with it. I felt more uncomfortable being in the car with him, than that plain ride with my parents. What was more awkward that once in a while I could feel him staring at me as I stared out the window. He should keep his eyes to himself, especially if he has a girlfriend!

And the way he led me on at the wedding! What a player...

"You look worried," He chuckled, making me jump, "And jittery as well. You also look like I'm going to hurt you."

My insides melted at his beautiful accent, and I had to come up with a response fast. "How did you know where to find me?" I asked in a tiny voice.

He shifted in his seat and shrugged, "Alice told me how you usually end up in the airport back then, and she heard a call from Bella that you were missing. Alice was frantically searching for your future, but she couldn't. So I thought about what she told me, so I took her car and went to the airport. And now here you are, Bella and Edward's sweet Melody."

Oh god, I love the way he said my name... STOP IT MELODY! Get a hold of yourself! "Hmhn..." I mumbled, he was right about searching the airport.

"Tell me, why did you leave France?" He questioned, watching me from the corner of his eye.

I bit my bottom lip, this was too personal. I didn't want him to get tied up into this as well, it would just make things way more complicated. Things complicated means more lying, and more pain. "Why do you have a girlfriend?" I blurted out, but turned a shade of dark red as soon as I asked. "Sorry..." I murmured, looking at my shoes. Heh, good job at changing the subject.

He looked at me in a weird way, "What girlfriend?" He asked in confusion. I looked up to meet his eyes, they still had yet not to leave me breathless. "What do you mean 'what girlfriend?' That _girl _you were all gooey eyes with at the wedding. After our dance, remember?"

He stared back with a blank expression, but soon enough realization and regret? Came to his eyes. "Oh, her..." He said softly, turning back to the blurry road ahead of us.

I waited expectantly for an answer when a thought came into my head. Why should I be jealous of this girl anyway? I didn't even know Chris well enough to like him! All I know is that his looks are very heart breaking. Same with Aiden, why should I like him? This thought made me smile.

"Her name is Delphine" Chris said unexpectedly, making my smile fade. Delphine. Sounds like a greek name.

"Hm... Pretty name" I mused casually, brushing something off my pants.

"... And she's not my girlfriend."

I didn't stop the shock that came to my features. He chuckled at my reaction, the noise so beautiful, there was no such beauty. "It may seem like it, but honestly she isn't. I like her, yes, and she loves me so much. But I don't think I love her enough to return her affections. If I do try to respond it would just hurt us both."

"But wait, your a nomad! How did you meet her and how come you stayed so long?" I demanded, utterly confused that it hurt my brain cells.

"Not anymore. The Cullens are so fond of me that they offered a place to stay with me when Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon. I decided to stay, I get along with them. And to answer your other question, I met her when I was hunting. I found her unconscious in the woods, and I carried her back home. I followed her scent and all. But what amazed me was that I was so thirsty, but yet I managed to get her home.

"When I was walking around town, I saw her being harassed by a couple of boys. I couldn't just let them treat her like that so I saved her, by threatening them. And after all that she told me she fell in love with me. I tried so many times to tell her she shouldn't be in love with me, but she's like an itch that won't ever go away. Soon enough I grew fond of her and began to enjoy her company. I stayed because I wanted to protect her. . ."

I didn't have anything to say, I just stared at him in an amused kind of way. "You love her, your just too stubborn to realize it" I told him softly. My tone sounded disappointed!

Chris sighed and turned to look at me again, forgetting about the road all together. "If you love someone, you should feel complete and content. But I don't feel that way about her. When I'm with her I feel incomplete, like something is missing..." He was met with silence as soon as he finished his sentence.

He felt incomplete? He didn't have a girlfriend? I felt something rise and glow inside of me, what was that about? I scratched the back of my head in frustration, what was I doing in Forks again? "Oh!" I gasped, "Do you mind dropping me off somewhere?"

"Thought you would never ask" He smiled at me, and I could feel the car lurching forward. I looked out the window and raised an eyebrow. Were in Forks already? He's so disorienting...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Be careful" He told me as I shut the car door. "I will" I murmured, knowing he could hear me.

I swiveled around to see my old gray house. It didn't look any different, it just had a lot of more flowers and 3 cars parked in the driveway -- not including Alice's --, but something about it was dreary. The windows looked like threatening eyes as I walked up to the door.

Before I could press the door bell, someone cried, "GET OUT!"

I inclined my head to the side and curled my hand around the doorknob. "JACOB, PLEASE!" An agonized scream met my ear, causing me to draw my hand back quickly. I took an automatic step back. _"Promise me you will stay out of this..."_ Bella's words rang in my ear.

I took a few steps back and suddenly the door opened, revealing Aiden's muscular self. "Look I told you to get out-- Oh, it's you" He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, muffling the screams I heard momentarily. "I don't think this is such a good time..." He said apologetically.

"Are they always like this?" I choked, eyeing the door behind him. He sighed in sadness and nodded. My eyes averted to his pained face and I longed to reach out and hug him, even though I barely knew him. Besides Rebeccah would probably kill me, not that it was possible. We stared at each other for a very long time, but we heard a crash inside.

He swirled around and jerked the door open, rushing inside. I followed quickly and noticed that the house was the same before I left. Except for a couple of football trophies addressed to Aiden, and pictures of the family framed on the wall. To my shock, I saw an old picture of Kailey and I. We were so happy then...

"Jacob, just spare me the truth!" Kailey cried as Jacob hurried into the living room, Kailey following like a determined lost dog looking for a home. Her cry made me jump and I watched as they came closer and closer to the door that was right behind me.

I ground my teeth together when I saw Natasha following after them, her eyes full of tears. She looked so hurt! "No, I'm leaving!" Jacob growled, coming closer, just a few inches from where I stood.

He glared as he suddenly realized my presence. "What are you doing here?" Jacob snarled. Natasha and Kailey on the other hand didn't seem to notice, but I just realized that Aiden was no where in sight.

"Dad, please don't leave!" Natasha begged, latching herself onto his arm. She started pulling back, but it was no use he wouldn't budge. His eyes flickered to her face and I noticed it crumple in pain for just a second, but it turned back to that icy stare.

"Get off me Nat, I don't want to hurt you" He threatened, trying to shake her free. Kailey was sobbing behind him, murmuring something so fast I could barely understand.

Jacob walked forwards, pulling Natasha along behind him. "Move" Jacob bared his teeth at me, and I obediently did so. Quickly. He reached for the doorknob, with the arm Natasha was locked onto. Kailey just stood at her spot, frozen and shuddering with tears.

I watched in horror as Jacob growled and he knocked his elbow into Natasha's stomach. Making her crash into a coffee table, breaking it in half. She sat there helplessly, "Daddy..." She whimpered and fresh tears washed over her face.

**SLAP! **Everyone gasped, including Aiden who just appeared behind Kailey, -- holding a baseball bat. Except for me, who was enraged. My hand was against Jacob's cheek, ready to slap him again if I had to. "What kind of father are you?" I said in a low harsh voice.

"Melody..." Both Kailey and Natasha whispered in surprise, like they just noticed me.

Jacob's eyes flickered in pain from Natasha to Kailey. "I'm... I'm... sorry.." He said the last part softly and he hurried out the door. He left the door open and I glared at his back, as he got into a sleek truck and drove off to god-knows-where.

"Like _that woman _will ever let him in" I growled as the truck became smaller and smaller, and it was gone..


	14. You Can't Break A Broken Heart

**If you haven't already read, I'm grounded... Again. It took a hell lot of bribing and blackmailing to get on here!**

_Won't be so easy  
this time to hurt me  
You can try  
and this time now baby there are no tears left here to dry  
if you think you can woo me like before  
if you think you can do that anymore  
wont get too far no,  
you cant break a broken heart _

_so try your best now baby try your best to break me  
you cant break a broken heart  
no damage you can do now  
im immune to you now  
you cant break what broke apart  
theres nothing you can do to me no more  
you cant break a broken heart _

_hurt me before now  
wont hurt no more now  
not this time  
you might do better  
messing with someone elses mind  
cause youre not gonna break me down again  
your done and through with me they way you did  
its gone too far  
you cant break a broken heart_

You Can't Break A Broken Heart, by Kate Voegele

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I grounded my teeth together and clenched my hands into fists. I was ready to run after his car and slap him some more, but someone wrapped restraining arms around my shoulders. Kailey rested her head on my shoulder and whispered, "You saw her didn't you?"

Her voice was so helpless and lost. "No, I didn't" I responded, lying was the only way not to hurt her. Of course I saw _her _the moment I saw Jacob, she was pasted all over his mind. It was heart breaking to see what he has done behind Kailey's, Natasha's and Aiden's back.

Kailey's arms dropped to her side, and I turned to see her helping Natasha up. "Melody, when you go home do you mind taking Natasha with you? She doesn't need to stay here." Kailey asked, kissing Natasha's tear-stained cheek.

"Mom, no, I want to stay here with you." Natasha denied, shaking her head defiantly.

"Melody?" Kailey turned to me. I pressed my lips together and nodded, "Sure. I'll get Carlisle to check her out too." I held out my hand towards Natasha and she walked up slowly, unwillingly and took it.

"Bye Kailey, Bye Aiden" I waved with my free hand and headed outside, but I didn't miss the silent, broken goodbyes passed between Natasha and Kailey. Aiden smiled at me sadly and waved half-heartily. _Now how the hell, am I going to get her home without a car? _I thought stupidly, but to my shock there was Alice's car parked by the curb. _That was convenient_, I raised an eyebrow.

I led Natasha to the car and opened her door for her, I held it open as she got in. As I ambled to the driver's side, I caught sight of Chris. He was standing on a limb of a tree, his hands in his pockets. He was smiling at me making my stomach turn. His hair blew in the wind and he mouthed, "Go."

I blinked blankly and shook my head, "Right," I mumbled, "Natasha."

I saw her look up as I got in, she probably didn't see Chris perched in the tree. "Yeah?" Natasha croaked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

I smiled at her as best as I could, "Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

Turning on the engine, I looked up to find Chris has disappeared. Sighing, I drove towards the Cullen's house. _I wonder what they'll think if they saw me without Bella and Edward, _I realized.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The drive to the house was silent, but it wasn't awkward, it was just heavy on the chest. I felt like I was carrying a heavy weight on my back, so heavy I could actually get scoliosis. Eventually, I parked in front of the house and I held the door open for Natasha as she got out.

Her arms were wrapped around her shoulders as she stared at the mansion-like house. I draped my arm around her shoulder and walked towards the door, it looked different without the glamorous decoration. It looked abandoned somehow...

"Melody, you are in BIG trouble!" Alice growled bursting through the open door. Natasha gave me a guilty look and mouthed, "Sorry."

"Oh, shut up Alice! Natasha was in trouble" I snapped, walking passed her and into the cold house taking Natasha with me.

"Edward and Bella were worried sick! They thought a pedophile got a hold of you!" Alice cried, following us as I searched for Carlisle, trying to ignore her. Surprisingly, I didn't see Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, or Esme as I searched.

"Serious Alice, if a pedophile got me he'll be lucky if he sees another girl again." I snorted, poking my head into the kitchen. "Where the hell is everybody!?" I cried, entering the living room.

"Hunting" Alice shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Here look after Natasha while I go look for some splinters, gauze wraps and tape." I told Alice, handing Natasha over. It was odd to see Alice soothing Natasha, and hugging her. The smell of each other didn't bother them at all, I guess they have gotten used to it. I smiled and hurried towards the stairs.

When I got to the second floor I was stuck. I didn't know which one was Carlisle's study, hell I didn't know if it was on the second floor. I threw my arms in the air and opened the door across from me. Nope.

I moved down the hall and with no luck, and I eventually got to the last door on the right. I pushed it open and it swung on his hinges and I gave out a loud gasp, "WHAT THE FUG IS THIS?!"

You won't believe the sight that met my eyes. I was pretty sure I entered Bella and Edward's room, because I don't think anyone else in the house would keep millions of pictures of me in their bedrooms.

I froze in the door way and examined this humiliating scene. My school pictures from pre-k all the way to 5th grade was lined logically along the left wall. My cheeks coloured as I stared at the more embarrassing pictures.

There was a framed picture of Bella and I when I was only 3, we were sitting on the couch smiling happily. My eyes flickered to the next picture, and I gasped in horror. "Oh. My. God. I thought I burned that!" I cried, taking one step inside.

There it was, a picture of me as a baby taking a bath in a basin. I was smiling cheekily at the camera, naive on the fact that someone might have seen this. Other than Bella and Edward. Like Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, oh Emmet! He'll poke fun of me! And maybe, no! Chris or Aiden!

My cheeks were red hot and I marched out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Leaving other unseen pictures, that might be so emberassing I'll die. I darted down the stairs and into the livingroom, to find that Natasha passed out on the couch, snoring softly. But Alice was no where to be found.

"Alice?" I hissed, entering the kitchen. Alice was scribbling something on a piece of paper on the counter. "Right here." She murmured, raising her head to face me.

"What's that?" I pointed at the paper.

"A grocery list."

"Huh? Why would vampires need groceries?"

"Not for us, it's for you and Natasha if your staying for awhile."

"You mean Natasha is staying here too?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Alice chirped, "Now get out of here, she'll be starving when she wakes up! And I'm sure you are too."

"Okay, but will you cook tonight?" I asked hopefully as she handed me the list. I couldn't cook to save my life, it just wasn't one of those skills I found important to learn.

"No, not tonight. _Someone _else will." Alice responded, waving me off.

I looked at her in confusion and all that came up inside her mind was trees. Boring trees. She was hiding something, I could tell. Before I could ask who that someone was, I was pushed out the door and into someone's arms. I heard the door close quietly behind me, and I could tell my face was starting to redden.

I pulled away and looked up to find Aiden, his face a brilliant red. "Um... Hi.." He cleared his throat, and lifted his hand in a small wave.

I swallowed and weakly said, "Hi, need something?"

He scratched the back of his head, and dug the toe of his shoe into the ground, "Um... Mom wanted me to check on Natasha, see if she's okay and all." He motioned to the living room window.

"Yeah, she's fine, she's just taking a nap," I assured him, I held the list tightly in my hand.

"Okay, um... Thanks. See you"

I raised an eyebrow as he retreated back to wherever he came from. _It looked like he wanted to say more_, I thought wryly. His form was slowly disappearing into the forests and I remembered the task I was told to do.

"Aiden wait!" I yelled, running after him. He turned back looking surprised. "Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"Would you like to come with me to the grocery?" I asked breathlessly, coming up to him. His face fell slightly, like he expected something more. "I need to pick stuff up for Natasha and I." I added, flicking hair from my eyes.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared above my head. He looked like he was in deep thought, and I was slowly regretting for asking him. "If you don't want t--"

"Sure," He shrugged, and smiled at me sheepishly. I smiled back and took his hand, "Come on, we'll take Alice's car."

His face turned as red as a tomato, as his eyes focused on my hand around his. I dropped his hand automatically, and turned around quickly, to hide my blush. _Not interested, not interested, _I chanted.


	15. Love Song

**I got thisss you guys... I had to keep it short, because my dad might find me and ground me for another month!**

_Head under water  
And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

Love song, by Four Year Strong (Originally by Sara Bareilles)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

As if the hand-holding wasn't awkward enough, the ride to the grocery was silent. I decided to let Aiden drive, he was practically begging in his mind when he spotted Alice's car. It seemed that he has been yearning to drive it for awhile. Plus, I forgot my way around town, there might have been new additions I wasn't familiar with.

During the car ride, I tried as best as I could to make small talk, but I never did succeed...

"Sure is gloomy outside," I said nervously, pulling on my collar.

"Mhm.." He mused, sounding uninterested.

"Yep" I popped the 'p'.

And that was that, the rest was unbearably quiet. I had moments where I just wanted to break out screaming and ask him why he wasn't talking. It was nerve wracking! I could have thought what Eleazer and them would think when I got see them again, but I was too occupied with Aiden's thoughts.

It had Rebecca's image all over the place, and the words Guilty and Betrayal kept playing over and over inside his head. Unexpectedly, I saw an image of myself and a word caught me off guard. It made my heart skip a beat, it caused my palms to get clammy, it made me want to throw myself out and run back to the house and lock myself up for the remanding days until I left.

Imprint. With a giant question mark, but it was so fast it could have been any word. Like imagining. My stomach had sudden butterflies and I could see Rebecca's icy glares in my mind. She'll surely kill me if Aiden did imprint on me, human or not. Then Bella's words rang in my ears, _"Imprinting finds your soul mate. Once you imprint there's no going back." _

"A-are you okay?" Aiden asked awkwardly, and the car came to a sudden halt and I found myself parked outside the grocery. "You look like your going to faint."

I stared back at him and I could see my stunned and sick face in his mind. I licked my lips and reached for the door handle with a shaky hand. "I'll be fine..." I forced the car door open and almost fell out, but I held onto the door to steady myself. He waited for me, and we walked side-by-side, I growing more and more nervous.

Aiden smiled at me wryly as we entered the building. _He must think I'm a nut job..._, I thought as I watched Aiden get a cart. _Hopefully. _

"So, what's on the list?" He asked casually, as he headed inside an aisle, I trailing a few feet behind him. I took the list out from my pocket and scanned it quickly, "We... we.. need potatoes!" I said as coolly as possible. He watched me from the corner of his eye, with a bemused expression

As we ambled towards the produce section, I felt more and more self-concious by the minute. _Why would he imprint on ME?! He should imprint on Rebecca! _I screamed frantically, inwardly that is. I was so occupied with my thoughts I practically screamed when he declared, "Here we are, the potatoes!"

"Eeeek!" I yelped, jumping back. Raising an eyebrow at me, he inquired, "Are you sure your fine? You look a little jumpy." I could feel my face getting hot, as people stared at the little commotion I made. "Fine, just fine. Yep." I squeaked like a mouse cornered by a cat.

_I feel like an idiot, and besides he must have not imprinted on me! _I thought in panic. _He probably imprinted on Rebeccah! But if he did... Why would there be guilt, betrayal, or a giant question mark! Oh, shut up! Just be cool, damn it! Be cool!_

Looking up, I saw Aiden bagging potatoes already. He threw one in the air, expecting it to pop in the bag, but instead it bounced to the floor. I stifled a giggle, as I saw his face go red from embarrassment. I bent down to pick it up, and instead of touching the potato, I touched his warm hand. The scene would have been perfect for any couple, especially when they look up, and if it was a movie they would move closer and kiss. BUT! I looked away and was going to pull my hand away, but my hand wouldn't move. It was like it was glued there, I didn't want to see his face! _Pull away, pull away! Not interested, remember? He has a girlfriend! _I screamed at myself.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I heard someone shriek. Aiden and I both looked up in a flash, and there was Rebecca. Looking ready to strangle the both of us. "Aiden! What are you doing with _her?!" _She spat, clearly not approving of this. Aiden's hand slid out from under mine, and he shot up.

"No! Rebecca, this isn't what it looks like... I dropped a potato and we both reached for it at the same time!" He glanced back at me, to back him up at this. I sprang up, taking the potato with me. "It's true! He was just helping me with the groceries!" I said quickly, laughing nervously.

Rebecca glared at me, "Whatever! You'll do anything to be alone with him, you... you.. skank! Your trying to take him away from me!" She theorized, stomping a foot and clenching both her fists. Aiden's shocked eyes flickered between Rebecca and I, hoping this one won't break into a fight. We both knew who was going to get out alive.

I stared at her in amusement, outside I was calm and cool, but inside I was like a volcano ready to erupt. Ready to spew hot lava on anyone who pissed me off right now! "Stay away from _my _boyfriend! Get your own! He's mine!" Rebecca cried, causing some people to stop and watch. Even the children who were making tantrums about what they wanted, seized their bawling to watch the show. Rebecca laid a possesive arm around Aiden's forearm.

POP!

I felt the mushy remains of the potato in my hand, squeeze through the cracks of my clenched fist. Some anger reached it's way out and happened to crush the unfortunate potato. "Shut the hell up. I wasn't going to steal Aiden, he was just helping me with the freakin' groceries! He is not cheating on you! Apparently, your too full of jealousy that you wouldn't listen. You deaf cow!" I cried angrily, Rebecca stared back in shock. I spun on my heel and grabbed the bag of potatoes from Aiden's limp hand. "Bye Aiden" I said formally and left in a huff. Plopping the potato on the ground for someone to clean it up. I know it was kind of rude, but you couldn't blame me for being so mad!

I proceeded with finishing the groceries so I'll have something other than potatoes to gieve to Alice.

_Rebecca is a clingy jackass... _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I finished the groceries in the next 10 minutes and I saw Rebecca storming out the building Aiden running after her like a lost puppy. Poor guy, it must suck to have a girlfriend like her. I pitied him, I truly did. Rebecca gets jealous way too easy.

I exited the store, bags in hand. I crumpled the grocery list and chucked it into a garbage can on my way out. Hopefully, Alice's car is still there and Aiden might have remembered to leave the keys...

I found the flashy yellow car parked in it's place, and to my surprise the keys was sitting innocently on the hood. Amazingly, no one took them and jacked Alice's car. The metal keys was freezing as I clutched it in my hand. I put the groceries in the back seat and slid into the driver's seat. _Maybe I should call Aiden to see if he's okay_, I thought stupidly as I started the engine. _No! You don't want to mess up his relationship anymore, and he probably hates me right now for causing Rebecca to suspect he was cheating. _

I was having a heated conversation with myself as I sped home, ignoring the rumbling in my stomach. I felt like I haven't eaten in days! I also needed to take a shower, I feel icky, I'll just borrow clothes from Alice or Rosalie. When I got to the Cullen's house it was getting dark, my head lights were two a bright light leading the way through the forest. A familiar scent met my nose, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I know I knew what it was, but... I pondered over who it may be, but my train of thought was broken when my head lights glowed around Edward.

Who was standing there casually in the drive way, hands in pockets, my car going towards him. I stomped the brakes and it screeched to a stop right in front of him, I lurched forward, strands of my hair falling out of place and onto my face. He was smiling at me, the car only a few inches away from hitting me, but honestly I would have died if it did hit him. The car would have split in half!

To any normal human they would have found this smile beautiful and dazzling, but to me it was the most threatening thing I've seen in years.


	16. Jai Ho

**Gawrsh! Don't I feel accomplished :D**

_I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady uh-steady,  
That's how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gonna feel it. _

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) _

Jai Ho, by the Pussycat dolls (Slumdog Millionare)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I, Melody Charlotte Cullen, is honestly scared out of my wits. Just the thought of the countless punishments I will endure once I get to speak to Edward, was terrorizing_. Oh the agony_! I thought in horror, pushing my door open and sliding out. Slowly and cautiously. Smiling wryly, I made my way to the front of the car, his eyes following me. I could feel the tension radiating off of his body.

"Okay, okay," I sighed in exasperation, holding my hands up like a shiled. I now stood in front of him and said truthfully, "I know I deserve some type of punishment, but you seriously can't make it harsh! I ditched you and Bella to help Natasha! Doesn't that count for something?" Going through those words, maybe 'ditched' wasn't the right word to use.

Edward just stared back at me, his eyes smoldering and his lips were shaped in a hard line. The suspense of waiting for an answer was killing me, but finally he responded. He breathed, "I'm just glad your all right."

Before I knew it, his arms were beginning to encircle around me, yet I did something so absent-minded and instinctively it was embarrassing. Before Edward could fully wrap his arms around me, I pushed away automatically, like it was programmed in my brain. The second I realized what was happening, I was a crimson red and Edward looked unbelievably shocked it _almost _made me cry.

"Er. . ." I murmured, turning frantic. "I-I-I'm sorry, but I. . ." I what? I couldn't find a reason for my odd behaviour as Edward's arms fell by his sides. "I don't enjoy public affection!" I cried rapidly, and beamed when a small smile broke from his features.

"You don't enjoy public affection?" Edward chuckled, mussing my already tousled hair. Unexpectedly, he stopped and a look of realization clicked in, but I couldn't tell what he discovered. Before I could even ask what the matter was, a bright light shone behind me, glowing around Edward.

"Melody Charlotte Cullen!" I heard Bella shout fiercely as she appeared right in front of me. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing as to leave your own parents in _France_ without their consent! No note, no calls, you turned off your phone!"

I scratched the back of my neck, waiting for an excuse to pop up in my head. "Now Bella," Edward soothed, materializing beside her and draping his arm around her shoulders. "Let's not scare the poor child. She might leave us again. . ."

Though he was teasing, Bella and I both visibly stiffened. Something about it was surprisingly true, as if I would actually run if I got hurt again. Bella raked her hand through her hair and sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I know."

I blinked twice and apologized, "Sorry Bella, but not about leaving you."

She looked confused, so did Edward, his eyebrows knitting together. "For what, Charly?" Bella wondered, tilting her head to the side.

"For coming to your wedding."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I haven't spoken to Aiden ever since I saw him at the groceries. Natasha stayed with us, and every single day she did stay, Kailey would come over and comfort her. She looked so torn, with her red, puffy eyes and her clothes were so crinkled it looked like she slept in it. Yet, Aiden didn't come and visit, maybe Rebbecca forbade him to see me. If I wasn't here he would visit Natasha, so my family says.

The Denali clan were surprised to see me back so soon. I did recieve a scolding from Tanya, and you wouldn't believe how many times she apologized to Edward and Bella. Speaking of which, after our little conversation last night, things changed. It became more awkward and I felt uneasy when I was left in a room alone with any of them.

Humming softly, I was carrying blankets to Natasha that I courteously bought from a store. They didn't have much in this big house, not that they needed any. I was about to round the corner and into the living room when I heard an interesting conversation.

"I don't know what to do!" I heard Aiden's frustrated cry. I bit my lip, hopefully he didn't catch my scent yet.

"What do you mean?" Followed Natasha's hoarse voice.

"What I mean is, that I don't know what to choose... I love...," Melody craned her neck and stood on her tiptoes, hunching her shoulders, trying to hear better. "But I... on... Love is so confusing!"

"My advice is," Natasha responded, "Is to follow your heart no matter what. Even if it's broken, you can still mend it to love someone better. It'll be better in the end, I promise you that."

Curiously, I stepped one foot forward so that the right side of my face was poking out. My purple eye watching as Aiden gave Natasha a hug for the piece of advice. I didn't miss the confused and anxious look in his dark eyes. A big part of me was hungry for what they chatting about, and I could have easily read their minds, but something about this was too secretive and restricted, I couldn't bring myself up to do it. I would feel cruel and it would be a violation of their privacy.

Slowly and quietly, I backed away from this bittersweet moment. Before I could even take 3 steps away, my cellphone wedged in my back pocket was blowing up with my ringtone. Startled, Natasha and Aiden turned to face me. Natasha went wide-eyed with surprise and Aiden looked so embarrassed and shocked. I could feel my face grow a hot and I'm sure my face was as red as a ripe tomato.

My cellphone was still buzzing in my pocket and I didn't bother answering it. I would kill whoever just called me at the moment, since I felt like I just punched Aiden on the face. "Bye Nat," He muttered hurriedly and darted out of the house.

"Aiden wait!" I heard myself call after him, but I didn't go chase him. It would just humiliate us both, and besides what would I say? I turned to Natasha, who was now coming forward smoothly.

"So Mel," She mused casually, standing beside me. "How much of that did you hear?" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring down at me with her dark eyes.

"Not much," I smiled wryly, swallowing hard. Something about Natasha's stance was protective. "Look, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to ease drop!"

Natasha waved it off with her hand, "Mhm... Don't tell that to me. Tell that to my brother." She ambled away, leaving me with a stomach full of regret. Wishing I could just choke it out, but it was pretty much crammed in there.

I groaned and fished my cellphone out from my pocket. It was unknown number and I was pretty pissed at whoever just called me, so I pressed the green button and was met by a sharp ringing sound. _I am so gonna kick their ass, _I thought.

"Hello," Said an oh so familiar British accent.

"Chris," I breathed into the phone, clearly shocked. _How did he get my number. _"Why'd you call?" Why the _hell _did he have to call me? He practically lives here, he could have just simply tapped me on the shoulder and tell me whatever he wanted to say.

"Oh hey, Melody!" He said cheerfully, but for some reason he sounded so alone. "I was wondering, did you wanna watch a movie with me tonight? I would ask Delphine and all, but she has a project due."

My heart was racing and I was aware that my hand was shaking. How did he have such a big effect on me? "Um... I don't know if I should." The way Aiden's girlfriend acted towards me, I don't think I want to know how Delphine would harass me in such a way.

"Oh come now, my treat." He told me smoothly. I clutched the phone in my hand, my mind screaming no, but the words already left my lips. So fast, I practically blurted it out.

"Sure, I'll meet you there at 7."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I was walking in town by myself towards the theater. Chris was going to meet me there at 7 and for all I know he was probably there already. I was dressed in a dark blue dress that ended right above my knees with a black trench coat over it. My hands were stuffed in the big pockets and my breathe fogged in my face. The streets were deserted, but I could see several people in restaurants eating dinner.

I rounded the corner and froze in my spot when a large dark figure came running towards me. My breathe stuck in my throat as the figure got closer and closer, it was huge! I was under a lamp post, the orange light dawning down on me. It was coming closer and closer. . .

"Aiden" I breathed in surprise, as he halted right in front of me, his chest heaving up and down from the running.

"Melody," He smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his black hair.

"Where are you running to?" I inquired, wrapping my arms around my shoulders. I could hear my heart thumping in my ear and my hands felt clammy.

He looked directly into my eyes and smiled slyly, "To you."

"To me?" I said in confusion, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't thinking of anything suspicious, it was just blank.

"Yes. I was holding it back and I wasn't sure if it was the truth, if I really. . . I just had to find you! Because the moment I saw you, arg!!"

"Whoa! Slow down, holding back what?"

"When we went to the grocery together I was working up the nerve to tell you something. How much do you know about imprinting?"

"I know enough to know the effects and stuff."

"Well, Melody, what would you say if I told you I imprinted on you? That I love you so much that I would kill myself to see you hurt."


	17. Hey Brittany

**I've been avoiding this story lately, and I didn't know the reason why until I realized it as I watched _Becoming Jane_. I had freakin' writer's block! I don't know how I got it from that movie, but it just sort of smacked me right on the face. Hahaha, I'm glad it did(: **

_hey brittany  
why are you messing with me, is your boy on your mind, is your boy in the car, or are you alone  
so why  
does everything i say just make you upset  
i'm not here to bring you down but lift you up, lift you up  
so yeah yeah yeah  
go ahead and lower it down, lower it down  
just a little bit, just a little bit  
lower it down_

_so where do we go  
where do we go  
(when you just have to fight to be alone)  
you cannot know, you will not know_

Hey Brittany, by Forever the Sickest Kids

* * *

**Chapter 17**

My breath caught in my throat and my heart was racing in my chest. _I knew it. _Aiden stared down at me anxiously, I knew a load was taken off his shoulders for he was stressing about this for quite awhile.

"How about Rebbecca?" I croaked, finding my voice shaky. Aiden pursed his lips at the question and he looked to the side, running his hand through his thick hair. He was debating whether he should tell me or not, the answer came to his head before to his lips. My mouth formed an 'o' of realization.

"Yeah, when you stormed off at the grocery, I ran after her," Aiden reported warily, biting his lip hesitantly. "I broke up with her on the spot, I really don't want a girl who's clingy as her. When she argued with you I think I knew I made my decision before I even knew it." He smiled sadly, shrugging his shoulders in an oh-well gesture.

I swallowed, my mouth tasting metallic. Bile rose in my throat for I could sense the awkwardness making it's presence known. "I-I don't know what to say," I shrugged as well, laughing nervously. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and a fog of my breathe blocked my vision for a second. I just needed to think, this was so sudden, but I think I should have seen it coming.

Aiden's face grew red and he waved his hands furiously. "You don't have to answer me now!" He said hurriedly, clearly flustered. "I'll give you time to think about it. You don't have to like me either, and I'll be fine about it. Promise."

But I knew he wouldn't be fine with it. I stared at him sadly, _could I really return the love he's willing to give me? _"But I'm leaving in less than a week." I explained, one hand slipping out of my pocket. I refrained from grabbing his shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh, I see." He mumbled, his face darkening and he stared down at the pavement.

Before I could even say anything of comfort or even object to the fact that, that was not my answer, someone stopped me. A hand coiled possessively around my waist and I could feel them pulling me closer to their hard, cold chest. I looked up to the threatening, gorgeous face of Chris. "There you are, I thought you stood me up." He said, a tone of mockery in his voice. He didn't say it directly to me though.

Aiden narrowed his eyes at Chris and I felt the tension level rise. "So Melody, who's your friend?"

I didn't have the guts to say anything, I just kept my usual big mouth shut. Aiden's eyes flickered to my face and I could see depression pass through it quickly. It turned into a dark fire instantly, so I wasn't sure. "I'm Aiden," He said coolly, his eyes averting back to Chris. "and you have no business here, so let go of her."

"Actually I do have a reason to be here," Chris smirked, winking down at me. I could feel my face fire up. "Melody and I have a _date_."

_I completely forgot, the DATE! _My eyes widened in shock, and said, "Oh crap, sorry about that!" Chris just smiled at me sweetly and before I knew it he was towing me passed a distressed Aiden.

My feet just kept walking forward and I looked back to see Aiden kick a can to the street and dash off. I felt my stomach drop to my feet for it carried a heavy load of guilt. I lowered my head, watching my shoes step against the pavement. Chris came to a sudden stop and I found him in front of me, his hands placed delicately on my shoulders. His forehead bumped against mine and I was forced to look up.

My breath caught again for I was, as usual, hexed and mystified by his beauty. He was so close, I could clearly see his dark pupils. "What's the matter, Mylo?" He asked, using a different name that materialized out of nowhere. I decided to ignore it, my head was too jumbled up at the moment.

I backed away, a decision in the making. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. . ." I whispered and before he could blink, I was off on a mad run. I don't quite know why Chris didn't go after me, for he could have easily held me back, but instead he was rooted below a street lamp. Glowing gloriously, but I felt no guilt.

I sped past the can, which was crushed from the impact of Aiden's kick, and trusted my senses. I could smell his scent, strong enough that I could feel it tingle my taste buds. Why did I go after him?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I think I'm lost. _I'm pretty sure I've been wandering around the forest for an hour, but every time I check the time on my phone, it says I've only been there for seven minutes. _Impossible. _

Trudging on, I watched my footing, trying to make my way through thick brush in pitch dark without losing my footing. Twigs snapped beneath my black boots, and I pushed on, through bushes. I could easily have given up and gone home -- If I can find it, that is -- , but some kind of force tugged and pulled on me, urging me to keep searching for him. Why did I choose the woods? I'm not sure, instincts I guess.

"I swear to god--" I cut my sentence off short, for there he was. I was just walking along, and there he laid, in his wolf form. His beauty under the pale moonlight that peeked through the leaves was so breathtaking. I stared, like I was in a trance.

His shiny coat was a color of the night, you could have missed him, but I could see his chest heave up and down as he breathed calmly. His large head lay on his front paws, and he was curled up in a wistful position, eyes closed. He was beneath a large tree, and I was on top of a mound of earth. Unthinkably, I reached for a branch above my head and grasped it tightly. I slowly inched my way down the mound, keeping my eyes on the large wolf ahead. He was so deep in his on conscious mind that he didn't hear me.

Yet, gravity wasn't my best friend in the world at the moment, for a root caught the heel of my boot and I let out a shriek as I fell upon my doom. The branch I held onto snapped, and I slid on my butt the rest of the way down. Slamming against the hard ground, the moss not even cushioning my fall. "Oh, ouch," I whimpered, opening the hand that grasped the branch. Deep scratches that began to ooze blood were all over my palms and fingers.

Dropping the branch that wounded my hand, I seethed in pain. I clutched my wrist and cursed under my breath, then the sense of being watched came upon me. I looked up and he was staring at me, with dark eyes that either expressed shock or a miracle that just happened. He stood on all fours and I held my breath as he came forward. With slow deliberated steps that made me more anxious than I ever felt.

Naturally, a mere human would scream in terror if a large wolf would come up right in front of you and touch your wounded handed gently with their snout. But I wasn't exactly human was I? He looked at me and I could hear his thoughts clearly, _I'm sorry. _

"I am too," I whispered, and he lifted his large head, tilting it to the side in a questioning manner. To think Natasha would have told him about my special abilities. I couldn't help but chuckle at this, I could use it to my advantage.

_Huh, I am too what? _He sat on his hunches, towering over me like a skyscraper.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said softly and leaned forward. I rested my forehead on his furry chest, breathing in his unusually comforting woodsy smell. He placed his head on top of mine and I could hear him think, _Where have you been all my life? _

_I was lost, trying to find my way to a safe haven, _I thought then something came to mind. _Though, I'm not sure if I have found it just yet. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I was on a high, in a good way. I made it home after parting from Aiden, who was thinking about going into his human form and finding some clothes. I told him to go ahead, and I promised I would see him the next morning. He went unwillingly, I could see that he wanted to protect me, but I could take care of myself. Right?

It was only nine, which was almost unbelievably, it felt like more than a few hours. Entering the house, I went to search for Natasha, I had to tell her about this almost spectacular night. Every single detail. Smiling happily, I encountered no one as I headed for the living room where I could hear voices. I smirked and halted, maybe a little eavesdropping once in a while couldn't hurt anybody.

Straining my ears to hear clearly, I listened intently. The conversation, I discovered, was between Bella and Natasha:

"Bella can I ask you something?" Natasha asked warily.

"Anything, but I can never guarantee that I will satisfy you with the answer," Bella responded fondly. I raised an eyebrow, _Since when did they get all buddy-buddy? _

There was a long silence and finally, "I heard _from a little bird _that before you had Melody, Edward wouldn't give into having sex with you."

"Yes," Bella agreed.

"What did you do to finally make him give up?"

I heard Bella sigh in exasperation, I grounded my teeth together and took a quiet step forward. "I had a doctor's check up one day, and I received the worst of news. I had this problem where that if I didn't get pregnant at the time, I would never have any kids when I was older. It had something to do with my ovaries or something, it was such a long time ago that I don't even know _what _was the problem."

"What?" Natasha gasped in surprise.

"I didn't really ever think of myself as mother material, you see, and for some reason I didn't mind having children. Then something happened, I saw babies everywhere! In the mall, parks, everywhere. Bouncing, happy babies, and suddenly I realized this is probably one of the best experieces I might miss out."

"I see."

"It was one experience Edward didn't want me missing out either and I didn't really want. . ."

"Y-you didn't really want children?"

"No, I didn't, in fact I didn't really want Melody either."


	18. Something Special

_More than I hoped for  
More than I dreamed of  
This is how it should be.  
More than I hoped for  
More than I dreamed of  
This is how it should be._

_Days go by and I'll grow stronger  
It takes time, but I'll never let go  
Days go by and I'll try harder to make it mine, I know._

_It's something special to me  
It's something special to me  
It's something special to me  
Days go by and I grow stronger  
It takes time, but I will never let go.  
Days go by and I grow stronger  
It takes time, but I will never let go_.

Something Special, by Colbie Caillat

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"That's it!" I shrieked, making myself known to Natasha and Bella. I stomped into the room and it seemed Bella wasn't even surprised I was there. "I am sick and tired of you always putting me down with your selfish comments! Have you ever considered someone could hear you?"

"Melody, I'm sorry but--" Bella started, walking towards me her arms outstretched towards her.

I backed away and I could see the hurt expression on her face, but she's not the only one. "Your sorry about what?" I snapped, "that you couldn't keep your mouth shut about sensitive stuff like this? I was so happy to tell you something, so very happy! But, damn it you just crushed me down again! I'm back in the dark hole from where I started and I have to find a way out!"

"I... I didn't mean to..." She trailed off, her arms falling by her sides in defeat.

"Oh, don't even say it!" I said breathlessly, my chest aching in a strange way. "It's as if you can't even stand for me to be happy, and you wonder why I don't live with you. Piece of advice, mother dearest, you don't keep pushing your daughter over the cliff if you really loved them."

I was suddenly aware that someone was behind me. I glanced back to find Jasper and Edward there, looking way too concerned for my taste. "I don't need you." I hissed at Bella, and turning to Edward. "You either. I am capable of taking care of myself, I've done it for years now. I don't need any parental love, 'cause I know I'll never get it!"

If Bella could cry, she would burst into tears right now. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and she sounded as if she was choking in tearless sobs. I found it hard to breath and I had to look away. Calm waves washed through me, and before I could react I was perfectly calm. Calm turned into sleepy. Grounding my teeth together, I grew furious, fighting the emotions that Jasper sent towards me.

"Stop it!" I screamed helplessly, staring at him intensely. "Just stop it. . ." My eyes lowered to my feet and my lids began to droop heavily.

"What's the problem here?" I heard Kailey's familiar voice, and I felt her arms circle around me protectively. Jasper's power wavered just a bit, enough that I could see Tanya glaring at both Bella and Edward.

"See what you do to her?" Tanya snapped as Kailey supported my weight effortlessly, "We shouldn't have come here, it's best that we leave now--"

"No!" I found myself blurt out, surprising everyone. "Ai-Aiden."

And I simply fell asleep, I gave into Jasper, for I really needed it now. I needed a safe place from the world, even if it was just an hour or two.

**_Tick Tock... Why don't they love me? _**

I slept a dreamless sleep, by the time I woke it was still dark outside. My eyes opened to Edward and Bella's room. The light was dim and I could faintly see the pictures staring back at me, with happy, gleeful faces. I found myself on the huge bed, still in the same clothing as before. For once, my head wasn't pounding and I didn't have a queasy feeling from every time I get in a fight with somebody.

Swinging my legs against the side of the bed, I heard a quarrel taking place downstairs. It sounded pretty heated up. Gaiting smoothly across to the door, I pressed my ear against the door and heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" I heard Tanya's voice loud and clear, her anger voiced.

"Calm down, Tanya. Why don't you wait 'till morning and then make up your decision," Came Carlisle's smooth response.

"No, our stay is over here. Bella and Edward has harrased Melody enough. Can you not see you're hurting the poor child?" Tanya retorted, then a sound of a fist pounded against a table. I don't think the table broke into pieces though.

"If you weren't even going to love and care for her, I don't see why you even had her," Kate joined in. By now the door was open, and I was taking a light step outside and into the hall.

"We love Melody, very, very much!" Bella growled, she sounded like she was going to snap some one's head off.

"Oh sure you do," Kate snorted. I was slowly descending down the stairs now.

"Of course we do! It's just she makes it so hard sometimes. . . I admit that maybe Melody didn't get enough love than she deserved. Edward and I weren't _exactly_ there the whole entire time to give it to her either." Bella said truthfully. I could see them slowly come into view. They were all around the dining table, which they hardly use, and I found almost everybody there.

"She's just not going to come running back to you that easily, you know," Kailey chimed in, she was beside a seat Natasha and she was slowly stroking her black hair.

"That's right, you're going to do a hell lot of good things to her to get her back," Emmet said, shrugging his shoulders. Which received him a glare from Bella. Edward was leaning against a wall, and he didn't even seem interested in the argument.

My heart skipped a beat as I spotted Aiden across from Edward, on the other side of the room. Arms crossed against his chest, he stood by the wall staring at down at the floor. His eyebrows furrowed in worry, as he bit his bottom lip anxiously. Trying desperately to fight the urge to blurt something out, yet I couldn't figure it out. I turned back to Edward and something flickered in his expressionless face. It was outrage.

"WHAT?!" He barked at Aiden, cutting off the whole argument. Everyone froze in surprise, turning to face him, the angry words dissolving in the air.I found myself take a step inside the room and I became tense. My eyes narrowing towards my father.

Edward hissed hatefully, "You imprinted on _my daughter_?" Everyone gasped in the room and Bella looked paler than usual. If she could faint she would.

Kailey's mouth dropped open and Natasha cocked her head to the side. _He wouldn't, _I thought suspiciously, glaring at Edward. I suddenly found some of them staring at me as I took more steps into the tense room. Then it happened. It happened as if we were all in slow motion.

Edward lunged toward Aiden quickly, but I was quicker. There was a loud spine-chilling scream as I sped in front of Aiden. I slammed my back against his chest, my arms stretched to the side, trying to protect his arms. Before I knew it Edward's hand was clutched around my neck. Ready to wring it.

"Oh my god!" Bella cried in distress, as she saw what happened before her eyes.

Edward's hand tightened, but I felt no surreal pain. Yet. I glared at him as I heard Aiden gasp quietly behind me. "Don't kill him," I hissed, resisting the urge to cough.

Edward's eyes grew in surprise as he realized it was me in his death clutch. He dropped his hand instantly and it looked as if he wanted to kill himself. My arms slid down Aiden's forearms and into his warm hands. "Are you okay, Melody?" Alice asked softly, pushing past Edward and to me. She walked on her feet lightly as she made her way towards me.

"As always" I retorted and felt guilty for responding to her that way. She was just trying to be nice.

"You tried to kill my son!" Kailey screamed at Edward in rage, hurrying to Aiden's side. I let go of Aiden's hands and stepped aside. I was surprised as Kailey pulled us both in to a hug. "You shouldn't have reacted that way," Kailey said over her shoulder.

"That does it right there!" Eleazer said with authority, "We're heading home right this instant!"

"No, I wanna stay here," I mumbled, but I knew everyone in the room could hear me. "I wanna stay here with Aiden." I could see him visibly turn red as Kailey pulled away.

"Now listen here, Melody--" Eleazer started but was cutt of when Alice glowered at him.

"Let me talk to her," Aiden murmured in disappointment and I found myself being pulled away from everybody and into another room. Which still wouldn't help if he wanted to talk in private, because everyone in there was as snooty as me.

"Melody. . ." I heard Edward whisper sadly as we passed him, but I didn't mind him. As we entered another room, the kitchen, I heard Emmet say stupidly. "Wait, they're an item?" Which followed with a slap from Rosalie.

Leaning against a counter, Aiden faced me, the words staying still on his lips. I knew he couldn't say them. I gripped the the edge of the counter behind me, staring back at his dark eyes intensely.

"Y-you have to. . . to go," He finally said, running his hand through his hair. "This isn't good for you. Forks isn't good for you, I'm not good for you, that's why your dad tried to attack me. Speaking of which I can take care of myself--"

"But I wanna stay here with you," I said softly, cutting off his rambling. I looked up at him helplessly now, "You're not bad for me, you're good for me. I really like you Aiden and staying here in Forks may hurt me, but at least I'll be with you."

He narrowed his eyes at me angrily and he slammed his palms against the edges of the counter, a few inches away from my hand. He lowered his head down to stare at me from the height difference. He leaned towards me and through grounded teeth he said, "Damn it, you're making this so hard. I just. . ."

I couldn't help but smile as I sneakily wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed myself against him. "I love you too," I whispered as I felt his right arm wound around my waist and his other arm around my shoulders. His warmth hot against my face and the rest of me.

I heard Eleazer clear his throat rudely, interrupting this lovely moment. We pulled away from each other quickly and I felt my cheeks grow hot despite the fact that they were warm before.

"Sorry to interrupt," He apologized, "but the others and I came to the descicion that you may stay for at least 9 months. No more than that, we will be coming back for you as soon as it is over."


	19. Hummingbird

**Well, that's all I could think of): The guy who sang this song is so sweeeet, he's so adorable(:  
On a serious note, R.I.P Michael Jackson. You'll always be King of Pop in my heart. You rock my world!**

_I like you  
Girl, you don't got nothing to prove to me  
I know that times have been rough  
For the both of us  
But I'll pray for change_

_You see, this world has lots to offer but  
In time it will go dark  
And if this love is what we say it is,  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you,  
There's not much else I can do,  
But fall for you._

_You know that I'm a wreck,  
And you know I can't breathe;  
At the edge of my seat with each word.  
And as the months turn into years  
Just know that I will wait here for you  
Cause I prayed for change..._

Hummingbird, by NevershoutNever

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I watched unhappily as Carmen and Kate loaded the back of the car with their bags effortlessly. Part of me wanted to come along and go back home, but a big part of me wanted to stay. The wind was picking up and the dress I wore flapped and slapped against my bare legs.

Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Eleazer would give me a wistful look and shake their heads as they passed me to enter the Cullen's house. It didn't take them long to load the car and soon enough we were saying our goodbyes.

"Take care of yourself," Kate told me flatly, though I could detect her sadness as she embraced me.

"Goodbye, Melody. We'll see you soon," Carmen whispered into my ear as she enveloped me in a hug. Eleazer just patted my back and mumbled a "goodbye", but I guess that's all of the affection I can get out of him.

All three of them glided towards the car, except for Tanya who stayed beside me. "You're breaking a promise, you know," She said softly, staring deep into my eyes. I was caught off gaurd by her words. _Break a promise? To who? _Then I saw her. Tanya was picturing the way Irina would throw a fit if I didn't come along, but I knew deep in my gut that I had to stay a bit longer.

"I know," I sighed, wrapping my arms around my shoulder. "She'll be pretty mad won't she?"

Tanya pursed her lips and titled her head to the side, "I'm positive she would."

I sighed again and asked her, "You wouldn't think she'll do anything drastic, do you?"

"That's very unlikely," Tanya responded, shaking her head, but I could see it in her head. The way Irina would pay me an unexpected visit, but then again. You never know.

"Come Tanya, we have a long road ahead of us." Kate called from the car, for everyone else was already seated. I heard Tanya sigh heavily beside me and she game a swift, tight hug. Two blinks, she was already in the car, waving farewell.

Eleazer smiled wryly at me as he slowly drove out of The Cullen residence. Seeing them go was hard, but I knew I made the right choice. The Cullens wanted to say goodbye, but it was quite tense between the two groups. So it would be a little awkward. I told Aiden to go home with Kailey and get some sleep, for I figured out that when I woke up it was 6 in the morning, and he didn't get any sleep last night. And he had school to go to the following day.

Natasha went home with Kailey thanking me and the Cullens for their kind hospitality. I could still see she was very depressed with her father situation, but everything will work out in time. I hope. But! There was also the situation with Edward. He apologized so many times to the Denali Clan and me for almost strangling me. We kept our distance ever since Tanya and the others started packing. I haven't seen him since.

I headed back into the house, closing the door behind me securely. I heard someone humming from the living room and by the tone I could tell it was Rosalie. She was seated on the sofa as I came into the large room. Her ankles crossed and knees together, she was staring out the window longingly. I wasn't very acquainted with Rosalie, we hardly knew each other. All I really knew about her was that she was breathtakingly beautiful and Emmet was her man. Oh, and she wasn't really fond of Bella.

"Um. . . I hi, Rosalie." I greeted her, lowering myself onto the couch on the opposite side. Far away from her, just in case.

Without even bothering to look at me, she responded calmly, "Hello, Melody." She continued humming as if nothing happened.

I licked my lips and breathed, "Right." I began to stand up, but Rosalie surprised me by saying something.

"Do you know the story of the day you were born?" She inquired out of the blue, turning to face me. Still her beauty shocked me, and my heart sputtered for I was suddenly breathless.

"N-no," I murmured, sinking back down into the squishy sofa.

"Hmm. . . Interesting," Rosalie mumbled, casting her eyes down. There was a pregnant pause as I stared at her curiously as she viewed the carpet. "Would you like to know?" She queried, her eyes snapping back into mine, making me flush.

"Um, er, okay." I said unsure, shrugging my shoulders.

Rosalie smiled at me and began her story.

_Flashback_

_(Normal POV)_

_"Oh Dad, she's beautiful," Bella sighed into the phone, holding the phone against her ear with one hand and the other cradling her daughter. Her daughter who was only 6 hours old. Her name, Melody Charlotte Cullen._

_"I'm sure she is, Bella. She has good genetics," Charlie responded. Bella chuckled, letting her hand drop to Melody's head. The phone wedged between the side of her face and her shoulder. _

_Stroking the small patch of bronze hair on her daughter's head. As Charlie babbled on about how he remembered when Bella was born, Bella couldn't help but let her mind stray to Edward. Who left her while she was pregnant with their daughter. He had a simple excuse, "It's to protect both of you," _

_"Bella, Bella, are you listening?" Charlie said, catching Bella's attention quickly._

_"Oh!" Bella gasped, and laughed quietly. "Sorry Dad, I guess I'm just tired." As if on cue, she yawned as she patted the side of Melody's leg. _

_"It's alright, kiddo. Just go ahead and get some rest, I'll see you later." Charlie told her and Bella heard him sigh. _

_"Okay, love you Dad. Bye." Bella hung up and placed the phone on the night stand beside the bed. Bella sighed heavily and looked down at her slumbering daughter. _

_"I love you Melody, and hopefully my love is enough to keep you happy," Bella said softly, leaning down and kissing Melody's forehead tenderly. Bella shifted slowly, to not wake the baby, and gently laid her in the plastic crib-like bin beside the bed. "I love you, my sweet baby," Bella cooed, stroking Melody's cheek before laying back in bed._

_Bella rested her head on the pillows and drifted off to sleep. _

_It wasn't long before the door swung open and in came a tall figure dressed in suspicious black attire. A black cashmere sweater, dark jeans, and black shiny shoes, though he looked very stylish. You could have easily mistaken him for heading to a funeral. You couldn't see his face for it was shrouded in the shadow underneath his hood from a jacket he wore._

_He closed the door behind him silently and crossed the room towards the crib where Melody laid dreaming. He glanced towards the bed where Bella was asleep, and was filled with regret and guilt as soon as he saw her beautiful, peaceful, innocent face._

_Bella was too deep in sleep to hear any of his movements, but even if you were awake you wouldn't hear him either way. He moved stealthily and smoothly. _

_Once he reached the crib, he pulled off his hood revealing his identity. It was the angelic face of Edward Cullen himself, the father of Melody. He stared down wistfully at the chubby, sleeping baby. If vampires could cry, Edward would._

_He reached down and took the baby into his arms, careful not to wake her. But too late as soon as he cuddled her against his chest, she woke. Edward choked in shock at the baby's stunning eyes. It was the first time she ever opened her eyes to the world, and frankly they were beautiful. _

_One was green and the other purple and Edward couldn't ask for a more perfect baby. He filled with pride when he spotted _his _hair color, _his _cheek bones, _his _shape of the mouth. Edward smiled down at the silent child who only stared at him in awe. _

_"If only I knew your name," Edward whispered softly, stroking her smooth pale cheek._

_"Melody," Somone said behind him, making him gasp and turn his head. It was Bella. She was sitting up, propped up on her shoulders. Bella looked sleep deprived and miserable, though she didn't seem surprise to see him there. "Melody, her name is Melody." _

_Edward almost broke down from the sound of her voice, but instead he swallowed and placed the baby gently back into the crib. "Goodbye, my love. My Melody." He told his daughter, kissing her on the cheek softly._

_He stood up straight and looked at Bella once more. Depression sinking into him. He couldn't take it anymore, he whispered, "I love you," and disappeared._

_Bella blinked and felt as if she was dreaming. Because there was no way in hell that Edward would ever come back. But as soon as he disappeared, Melody began to wail, yearning for him. Bella just stayed where she was for a moment, comprehending as her baby cried. _

_The sound pierced her ears and she suddenly jolted as if from a dream. Her head whipped towards Melody and she practically jumped out of bed to reach for Melody. Despite the fact her legs and back ached from labor. _

_Bella reached into the crib and took Melody into her arms. "Shh, it's okay, baby. Everything is fine." Bella hushed, rocking her child. And the words that tumbled out of her mouth was very unexpected and she felt as if she haven't said it in the first place. "Daddy loves you too."_

_(End Normal POV)_

_End Flashback_

My mouth was slightly agape as Rosalie finished her story. I thought it wasn't true, but I could tell that none of it was false. ". . . And that's what happened," said Rosalie, clapping her hands together in finality.

"Wow. . ."I breathed, running my hands through my hair.

"Yeah, you're really loved, Melody," Rosalie told me, rising from her seat. As she strode away gracefully she said, "I hope you realize that."

I swallowed loudly, _maybe she's right._ I forced myself out of the sofa and out the door. Maybe I was just following my gut or it was just instinct, but I found _him _in the middle of the woods.

Edward was staring at the sky silently, thinking. I know he heard me coming, because he turned to face me when I came close enough. "You found me," He commented.

"Yeah, I did. Listen, I want to ask you a question and you have to answer me honestly." I told him, stopping in front of him.

"Anything, I owe you," He responded, shrugging his shoulders. I could still feel the tension in the air.

"No, you don't owe me anything. Getting in front of Aiden was my fault not yours." I said indignantly, "Now listen, why did you stay here so long? You could have been discovered."

It didn't take him long to answer. He smiled at me softly and answered, "Because I thought staying here long enough would give you time to come back to us. And you did."


	20. Cold As You

**One and the same anything but ordinary. . .**

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

Cold as you, by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I processed the newly found information in my head and blew out a wistful sigh. The shocking part wasn't what he had told me, but that I expected the answer. "Why didn't you just leave? You practically jeopardized the secret," I told him calmly. My eyes probed his expressionless face, trying to find a flicker of any emotion.

Edward just gave me a lop-sided smile and shrug, making me ground me teeth at his carelessness. "I don't see why you waited for me, _Edward_. I don't see it at all. How did you know I was coming back? If you stayed longer and they realized you never aged, then tell me that there will not be disaster against every vampire."

"You're important, Melody. Bella and I could barely think from the worry," Edward said soothingly, brushing his bronze hair back. I looked away from him, pressing my lips in a hard line at the similarity of our appearances.

"Who _cares_about me? You could have gotten in trouble with the Volturi!" I exclaimed, my voice rising crossly. I closed my eyes and bowed my head sadly, "And besides, it didn't seem like I was important when I first came here.

"You hated me!" I screamed, my eyes fluttered up to meet his. Though his face said nothing, his eyes screamed guilt and shame. Then I queried in a whisper, "Why _do _you hate me?"

Edward lowered his gaze from mine and blew out a gust of air. "Melody, I never hated you," He said remorsefully, meeting my steady gaze again.

"Then why did you act like it?" I snapped crisply, narrowing my eyes at him. He was testing my patience, and I was running out quickly. I could see myself lunging at him the way he lunged at me when I tried to protect Aiden. For a second, Aiden's face appeared in my thoughts. Smiling back at me sweetly with his dark eyes shimmering happily.

"Because you hurt Bella," Edward responded, breaking me out of my lovely reverie. My blood boiled at his response and I saw red, before I cold even stop myself my fists were clenched together and I hurled myself right into Edward.

I heard him grunt in surprise as I tackled him to the muddy forest floor. I found myself sitting on his stomach, my legs folded on either side of him. My knees were deep into the mud, my clothes and face was splattered and mud. And so was Edward, I noted smugly.

Just like my emotions, the sky above was thundering angrily. The sky was darkening and ever so often a flash of light streaked across the sky.

"_I _hurt Bella?" I fumed, grabbing handfuls of Edward's shirt and pulling him up with all my strength. "_I _hurt Bella?" I repeated furiously, slamming Edward back into the mud, splashing me with more wet dirt. The sky boomed angrily, but I blocked the noise choosing to ignore it. There were more important matters.

I let go of Edward's now wrinkled shirt and growled fiercely. "Are you mental?" I snarled, and I suddenly found myself pounding my fists into his chest. His shirt became slippery from the icky mire, causing my hands to slip to the squishy muck surrounding his body. Dousing the both of us again and again with the sticky ooze.

"She hurt me!" I screamed, punching as hard as I could. Edward just stared at the flashing sky, his eyes showing no signs of pain, making me more angry. Making me hit harder and harder, but I couldn't even omit a single sound from him.

"I experienced more emotional pain than she ever could, dammit!" I screeched, battering my fists onto his hard, cold chest hard. The mud splattered onto my face. I wanted to cry so badly, but not from this, but from the pain. I could feel my hands bruising excruciatingly every time I hit him. But nothing would fall, it was if my tear ducts were dry and used up.

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to me?" I chanted over and over, my fists striking rythmically. "How could you do this to me?"

Finally, I screamed from the pain on the sides of my fists. My bones were protesting against me, and I halted. I rested my fists on his chest and looked up, rain splattered onto my face. It rained harder as I looked up, drenching every part of me.

"You say you love me. . ." I whispered softly, raindrops moistening my dry lips. "But you don't really mean it."

Unexpectedly, I could feel Edward's arm wrap around my shoulders nad pull him closer. Though, he didn't really need to pull, I just collapsed right on top of him. We must have looked like a small hill of mud if anyone saw us right now.

"We love you Melody, Bella and I, but sometimes you make it extremely hard," Edward said, holding me tighter just in case I stood up and left.

Though his words cut me deep, they were the truth. I did make it hard. "You make it harder. With the secrets you're hiding and all. Face it, I can never be happy with the both of you. Too much damage has been done, I know too much," I told him, my voice barely over a whisper.

Edward stayed silent for a moment, as I listened to the rain that was pouring hard. I was soaked to the bone and a shiver ran through my spine, I almost forgot how cold staying out in the rain could be.

"We could always try to make it work," He finally said. His words surprised me. "And if it doesn't work out, then at least we know that we've tried."

With a grunt, I pushed myself up. I broke free from his arms and stood straight, staring down at him with pity. "Are you really willing to take that risk, Edward? 'Cause it just might break some hearts. And if it does, I'll make damn sure that it won't be mine." I said in a low whisper.

He propped himself up on his shoulders and looked at me sadly, I just stared back trying to make my expression as unreadable as possible. "You know I can't promise you anything, Melody," He said.

I didn't respond, instead I turned my body around gracefully --for once-- and stalked away. My shoes sinking into the mud with each step I took. "You don't keep promises, Edward," I whispered softly, walking forward. Leaving Edward laying in the mud, for once.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

For the rest of the day I locked myself in Edward and Bella's room, and no one bothered me. I guess they got the message when I burst through the house doors and surprised the hell out of everybody. After grumbling, "Leave me alone or I'll leave," they stayed away from me.

I tracked mud all the way up the stairs and to the bathroom. I took a hot shower, and now here I was balled up on the floor, my knees pressed against my chest. I borrowed one of Edward's shirts and a pair of Bella's tights, which I was quite surprised to find. I never thought of Bella wearing tights, it was very unlike her.

Sighing heavily, I leaned back against the bed and unwrapped my arms from my legs. I stretched them out before me and winced at the pain. I didn't think I was balled up for that long. I grounded my teeth together when once again, Edward's words in the woods rang in my head. My mind has been replaying his words over and over again, filling my chest with grief. I knew this wasn't going to end well, I know we are going to fail at this.

We tired attempting it before, but it was heartache and disappointment for us all. It just wasn't possible for Bella, Edward and I to bond so easily. Too much damage has been done.

A soft knock on the door knocked me out of my thoughts and my eyes snapped towards the door in a flash. I pressed my lips together, hoping they would go away and just leave me to my thoughts. Unfortunately, they kept knocking getting louder and louder.

I growled instintively and pushed myself off the door. I hurried to the door, ready to bite whoever dared to bother me. I undid the lock and yanked the door open, snarling, "What the freakin'-- Oh!"

William was standing in front of the door, leaning against the door frame. Once again, he knocked me breathless and I could feel heat pooling in my cheeks. I pushed the door aside, and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "Chris. . ." I murmured, trying to smile at him but I couldn't.

"Hullo there," Chris said smoothly, grinning at me with his shockingly beautiful smile. It almost knocked me off my feet, but I glimpsed Aiden in the back of my mind and I knew that I couldn't swoon over him any longer.

"Is there something you want?" I asked icily, it shocked the both of us. I smakced my hand to my mouth and blurted out, "Oh shoot! I didn't mean it, it just came out that way!"

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. He walked passed me and into the room, my eyes followed him all the way to the darkened room. I saw him plop himself down on the bed and examining the room. "It's quite alright," He mumbled, patting the spot beside him.

I bit my bottom lip and wrung my fingers nervously. A small part in my mind was screaming "DON'T DO IT!", but a big part of me wanted to sit beside him and ask him why he was here to see _me_.

"What's the matter?" He laughed softly, tilting his head to the side slightly. Hair was falling over his eyes and I restrained from fanning myself, because it was getting quite hot in here. "I'm not gonna bite."

I swallowed and ambled over reluctantly, lowering myself beside him slowly. As soon as he saw I was settled, he swung his hand over my neck and instantly tensed. He pulled me closer towards him, our faces inches apart. "So tell me, why did you run off so quickly on me?" He asked softly, his breath fanning my face. My face felt hot as I stared into his smouldering eyes.

"I. . . I-I-I," I sputtered, casting my eyes down to stare at my clammy hands. "I-I-I had to g-go after, um. . ." Would it be right to tell him?

"Hmm?" He murmured, putting a cold finger under my chin and tilting my chin up again so I was staring back into his eyes. _Oh God. . . _"Speak up, love,"

I felt like my face was on fire, _he just called me love! Wait, stop! Snap out of it! _I gulped and said confidently, "I had to go after my _friend_,"

_Friend? You idiot, you're boyfriend! _I screamed at myself mentally.

"Ah. . . You're friend," Chris said darkly, his eyes clouding over. The expression on his face sort of scared me. His arm around me was like a boa constrictor, it kept me in my place nice and tight. But it felt way too uncomfortable for my taste.

"Well,if he's just a friend, he won't mind if I do this. . ." Chris said softly, pulling me closer to his face with his finger that was still under my chin. He was luring me closer and closer. . .

"STOP!" _Someone _screamed.


	21. She Wolf

**Sometimes I'm in a jam, I need to make a plan :D  
Just for old times sake. . . Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these songs! Hellz yeahhh :P**

_A domesticated girl thats all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving so feed the hungry_

_Ive been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Im starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So Im gonna go to my closet and get me a lover and tell you all about it_

_Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

She Wolf, by Shakira

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"_Stop!_" I cried again, planting my hands onto his chest and pushing myself away. I broke free from his tight grip and thrust myself off the bed hastily before he got another hold of me. Thankfully, I didn't topple to the floor like usual. Instead I was on my feet and backed away from him slowly.

"Wh-what are you trying to do?" I gasped, my chest heaving up and down with every deep breath I took. I eventually hit a wall and pressed myself against it, as if I could just blend in.

I knew for a fact that my cheeks were blazing. I wanted to kiss him, but not bad enough to actually do it. My mind was racing, and images of Aiden and Christopher swirled together 'till they both disappeared. Chris was still sitting on the bed, staring at me hard. His eyes weren't as bright and teasing as before. I felt guilt wash over me, maybe I should have told him about my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," He finally said softly, his eyes casting down to the barely visible carpet. His hands were dangling between his legs as he slumped forward. "I got caught up in the moment."

"N-no it's okay," I sputtered, still firmly against the wall. "And besides, I'm sure Delphine would mind if we did actually. . . _kiss_." I felt my insides melt at the idea, but I shook my head and tried to focus on the fact that I already had someone to love and care for.

Chris chuckled bitterly, frightening me just a bit. He still wouldn't look up and I could only imagine how his face looked. "Delphine," He spat, his tone acidic. "Like she really cares for me. She only liked me because I was the only guy that would actually talk to her in school. She _used_me. Delphine only wanted me around to fill the loneliness she felt. She said she loved me to keep me from going away. She showed me off to her friends and enemies and kept calling me her _boyfriend. _Even though I told her countless times that I was not her boyfriend, but she would just ignore me. It just disgusts me."

I felt something gnawing at my brain. Something that I wanted to avoid for now. "But why would boys ignore her, she's so, so, gorgeous! And how do you know she really doesn't love you?"

"Beauty isn't everything, Melody," Chris whispered, still looking below. "And if you really loved someone, you would do anything to keep them safe and happy. Even if it means risking your whole life. If you truly loved your boyfriend or girlfriend you would be committed to them and would do no such thing to hurt them. I can _hear _everything and even _see _what Delphine does when she thinks I'm not around. _She is such a twit_."

At that moment I felt sorry for Chris and I just wanted to hold him tight in a soothingly manner. But then again I was still afraid that he would try to do something irrational again. "How did you hear Delphine say such things?" I asked, suddenly feeling stupid after asking that question. Well of course, he's a vampire. And vampires have good hearing.

There was a pregnant pause as I stared at Chris's slumped form. His hair hiding his eyes. Unexpectedly he looked up and his eyes were cold and angry, and there was a smirk on his face. "Tell me your secrets," He responded icily.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and before I knew it, my body reacted to his words. My entire form jerked and I found that I couldn't control the words that came out of my mouth at that very moment.

"When I first saw you, you were the most beautiful thing that I ever saw!" I confessed willingly, having no control of my mouth. I just blurted everything out that I swore to keep secrecy of. "After we danced at Bella and Edward's wedding, you swept me off my feet! I was so jealous and distraught when I saw you with Delphine! I honestly think I'm no match for Delphine's beauty! I really did want to kiss you!"

While I was confessing, Chris stood on his feet and was slowly striding towards me. His eyes staring intently back at mine. I wanted to move so badly but it was as if I was pinned to the wall. I couldn't even move my hand to cover my mouth. In fact I couldn't budge at all.

"I actually have a boyfriend!" I said truthfully. "He's a werewolf and his name is Aiden. I actually do want it to work out between me, Bella and Edward! I want us to be a happy family---"

"Enough," Chris said quietly, he was now standing before me and my mouth shut instantly to his command. He was leaning towards me, his hand pressed against the wall beside my face.

"W-what did you do to me?" I queried, my voice rising in panic. "And you had no right to do it! Those are my personal thoughts and the Cullens would've heard everything I said."

"It's my special power. Those four little words could make you easily tell me your deepest darkest secrets. Isn't it quite lovely?" He said flatly, his eyes still cold. "And anyway, the Cullens are out hunting so you're secrets are safe with me."

As soon as he was finished speaking the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house. Floating all the way up the stairs and to my ears. My heart sputtered and I almost choked on my own spit in surprise. "I-I gotta go answer the door," I said quickly, trying to excuse myself from this intense situation. I soaked up the information like a sponge and stored it away somewhere for me to contemplate later one. When my mind was nice and clear.

He didn't move, he just examined my face as if he was searching for something. I swallowed and moved away slowly and as soon as I was out of reach, I bounded out of the room and down the stairs. Before I could even reach the door, a woodsy scent reached my nose and I almost choked in happiness.

I practically yanked the door open and there he was. My one and only, Aiden. I wasn't expecting for him to come and Aiden even looked surprised when I opened the door.

"Aiden!" I sang, hoping my voice would carry all the way to Chris. After I closed the door behind me, I hopped up and wrapped my arms around Aiden's neck.

"Hey," Aiden chuckled, hugging me around the middle. I was practically dangling while he carried me off the porch. "I didn't think you would be home."

I looked at him quizzically. His face was masked and I couldn't read it, but his mind was not veiled. He pictured me hunting with the Cullens and attacking a deer. I shuddered at the idea and now it was his turn to look at me in amusement.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly while I brought my hands down from his necks. His arms were still around me, so there was no way of getting onto my feet without him letting go.

"Mmm. . . Nothing," I muttered. I frowned at the idea of Aiden picturing me as an animal killer. But I am half-vampire so the thought was to be expected, I guess. "If you didn't think I would be home, why did you come?"

Aiden didn't answer at first. He just gently put me back on my feet and took my hand. "Um. . . I was sort of guessing you were. I didn't think you looked too good the last time I saw you. Sick maybe, but I don't think vampires get sick. . ." He trailed off.

I watched his face in aporetical and chuckled at the last part he had said. "I made you smile," He grinned. His tone was astounded making me curious if he even thought I could laugh.

"And I thank you for it," I said, patting his shoulder with my free hand. "What were you planning on doing if I wasn't home?"

Aiden titled his head to the side slightly and pursed his lips in thought. "Well," He began. "I was planning on getting something to eat for Nat and my mom. But I guess since you're home we could do something else!"

"No, no, no!" I denied, "They must be hungry. I'll just come along with you, and maybe we could get a bite ourselves. I'm sort of hungry." My stomach grumbled the moment I said the last part and Aiden smirked at me.

"Sort of?" He teased, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes playfully, but I could feel my cheeks grow warm in humiliation.

"Let's go," I remarked, trying to push him forward. He was heavily built so it took a lot of effort to get him to even budge. By the time he started walking himself, I was already panting for breath.

We walked side-by-side, his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against his side. I glanced behind me because I had the sense that something or someone was watching us. On the top-right window, Chris was watching us remorsefully. I felt my stomach do a flip at his heart breaking beauty.

I looked away quickly and felt my stomach tie itself into knots. A heavy boulder of guilt landed on my chest. For hurting Chris and for thinking about him even if I was with Aiden. But I knew in my heart that I did love Aiden and that relieved some of it. But not enough of it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Thank you," Aiden said cheerfully as the cashier handed him the tray of food. I was watching him from a table in the corner, next to a window. The weather outside was gloomy and the sun was nowhere in sight. A few people strolled on the sidewalk, passing by the window. They would glance inside and see a girl that looked calm outside, but is tangled up inside.

"Here you go," Aiden declared, setting the tray of food onto the table freckled with black dots. I jumped at his voice and my eyes snapped to his face. He stared at me in concern while he lowered himself onto the chair across from me.

"What's wrong? You look a little pale," He said worriedly, reaching towards me and brushing the hair away from my eyes. I pressed my lips together, was it really that obvious that I didn't feel right? Ever since I saw Chris at the window, my mind was jumbled up and I couldn't think clearly.

I plastered a smile on my face and winked at him. "I'm perfectly fine, the weather is just making me a little grey," I assured him, waving it off.

I could see he didn't buy it, he pulled his hand away and leaned into the chair. He crossed his arms across his chest and said, "Alright, what's bothering you?"

I couldn't help but wince at the intensity of his serious expression. "Nothing, I just--" I didn't finish my sentence for I saw something that disturbed me deeply.

Over Aiden's shoulder, I could see Jacob and a woman walk into the restaurant. They looked lovey-dovey and it made me sick. But something in Jacob's loving expression seemed forced and fake. They stood in line, cooing at each other and pressing their lips together tenderly for a second or two. My stomach lurched forward.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Aiden asked me, reaching forward and squeezing my hand gently. I didn't respond, I just stared straight ahead at Jacob and his newly found "lover". Aiden looked at me quizzically before following my gaze.

He gasped quietly and from that moment I regretted even suggesting to go to this damn place.


	22. Solo

_You speak to me  
And in your words I hear a melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
Whats wrong for me_

_I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if your gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

Solo, by Demi Lovato

* * *

**Chapter 22**

My heart beats quickened and I was afraid of what Aiden would do next. If I ever saw one of my parents do something as low as this, I was bound to do something irrational. But then again, I really don't have parents now do I? Not the kind Aiden has.

"A-Aiden?" I murmured, trying to regain his attention back to me. His hand was resting on the table, palm up. His fingers were twitching continously and I could see his jaw clench. "Aiden?" I repeated, reaching forward and placing my hand on his palm.

His fingers suddenly stopped twitching beneath mine, and he stiffined visibly. His head whipped around and his eyes found mine. I never saw a furious fire roar in anyone's eyes before, and frankly it was quite terrifying. My hand felt limp on top of his as he clenched his hand around mine. "We're leaving," He declared in a low voice, but it was shaking for he was stopping the urge to scream.

I swallowed and nodded, I figured talking wasn't the best idea right now. Aiden glanced behind him quickly, searching for a way out. I spotted the door in an instant and to my distress we couldn't get out unless we passed Jacob and his tramp. "Shit," Aiden hissed crossly for he too realized where the door was. His hand tightened and my hand began to feel numb.

The line didn't seem to be moving, and Jacob and the woman was rooted on the spot. Holding each other adoringly. I could detect Aiden agonizing thoughts as this scene played before his eyes.

He turned back around and his grip loosened around my hand, his eyes glimmered. And I knew what was going to happen next. My blood suddenly boiled angrily, how dare Jacob do this to his family. To his own wife. To his own daughter. To his own son.

"Come on, who cares if he sees us? I don't think he'll start a scene in public. And besides he's too busy making out with that-- that hooker anyway." Maybe I shouldn't have added the last part for Aiden looked more pained than before.

I added, "Come on Aiden, let's go. It's now or never."

Aiden sniffed and nodded. Now it was his turn to be speechless. "Okay," He said softly.

I smiled reasurringly and stood up first, keeping my eyes on him and nobody else. Not even Jacob. I held onto Aiden's hand as he stood up. I held my head high and started making my way towards the door. Aiden trailed behind me, his head down like a lost puppy.

My hands felt clammy and my heart beat thumped in my ear as we neared Jacob. As we got closer and closer, he looked visibly younger unlike the way he was when I got here. He was like an old, dark cloud but now he was happier. My chest ached at the realization that he was happier with this girl rather than Kailey.

I felt my footsteps grow quicker as we grew nearer. I could go faster, but I was dragging Aiden behind me. My eyes targeted the door and I did my best to restrain myself from watching Jacob and his women from the corner of my eye. I held my breath as we breezed by them, Aiden's hand shaking with what seemed like fury. My heart was hammering, feeling relief wash over me as I reached the door and pushed it open.

I really, truly thought we were going to make it out just fine. But boy was I horribly wrong. I devastatingly forgotten about the bell that would sound everytime you open the door. It played no favorites and it rang loud and clear when I opened the door. Not everyone turned around, but the ones who counted did. I wasn't even halfway out when the voice we didn't want to hear sounded behind us.

"Aiden, is that you?" I heard Jacob say. I could feel Aiden's hand shaking uncontrollably around mine and I knew I needed to get him out of here before he exploded.

I rused out and yanked Aiden behind me with as much strength as I can muster up. We hurried out of that god-forsaken restaurant and out into the sidewalk. I veered to the right, practically running by now with Aiden taking quick long strides.

"Aiden, wait!" Jacob called behind us, but there was no way in hell we were gonna wait for his nonsense!

"C'mon, hurry!" I said, my pace quickening. To my utter disbelief, I heard feet slapping the ground which I could only guess was the sound of running. That thought was confirmed, when I was yanked back and forced to whirl around.

I wasn't as shocked to see, Jacob's hand firmly on Aiden's quivering shoulder. They were both breathing deeply, while I was gasping for air. My wrist was still caught in Aiden's hand, causing the earlier scenario of me being pulled back in my sprinting.

"I can explain," Jacob breathed, looking down at his son who had his head down.

"Then explain!" Aiden growled viciously, his eyes glaring at the ground. I felt awkward being caught in this and shifted awkwardly in place. "Who was that back there?"

Jacob didn't answer, shame graced his features and pain attached itself to his eyes. "I said, who was that back there?" Aiden demanded, trembling furiously.

"Calm yourself, son. You don't want to change out here," Jacob said cautiously, paying absolutely no mind to me who was attached to Aiden himself.

Aiden snarled ferociously, slowly looking up at his father. His teeth were bared and his eyes darkened angrily. "I wouldn't have to calm myself, if you didn't go off and cheat on Mom!" Aiden barked, "You hurt her, Dad, you really hurt her! Why couldn't you just keep it in your pants?!"

Aiden was red with anger and Jacob himself was turning red. Jacob was speechless and his mind was racing, he had no idea how to respond to this. Aiden just stared at him breathing in and out as calmly as he could. It was a good thing not a lot of people were out on the streets today, or there would be an awful lot of gawking. But there were cars driving by occasionally.

"Jacob?" Said a soft voice, behind Jacob. We all turned to see the hoochie he was with in the restaurant. My throat went dry at how beautiful she was, but something about her made me stare. It wasn't the beauty, but the similarities to Kaylie. She had almost the same hair color, but with blonde streaks, the same shape of the face, the same color of eyes, the figure, the clothes. . .

"Just go back to the restaurant, Regina. I'll follow in a few," Jacob said softly, turning around fully to stroke her hair and put his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure? Because---" She said uncertainly, her voice already annoying to my ears. She stared over Jacob's shoulder at me and Aiden, her eyes surveying us.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go on," said Jacob, taking her hands in his. She tore her eyes away from us and looked into Jacob's eyes. She smiled at him lovingly and to my never-ending disgust kissed him.

And at that same moment, Aiden pushed me back causing me to fly a few feet away from him and crashing into a light post. I slid down to the sidewalk in complete shock, pain ringing in my ears and bouncing in my head.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Aiden roared, and right then and there he exploded. His clothes ripping to shreds as he shifted to his furry wolf form. Jacob jumped back, gaurding Regina with his body. Regina screamed at the top of her lungs and her terrified eyes found mine. I don't know how I managed to do it with so much going on, but I glared at her and I caused her to faint and drop to the floor.

I watched as Jacob whirled around to come to her aid. Then suddenly, Aiden who was now a wolf, growled and ran out into the street. I heard a loud screech and a hair-rising scream, and before I knew it I was staring at car crash.


End file.
